Words So Leisured
by HolmesianDeduction
Summary: A multifaceted tale of intrigue and deception as told by the various characters caught up in it. The narrators are as follows: Aurora Kapranos, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Alastor Moody.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: July 1997.**_

_Midnight. As the clock struck twelve, four faces watched the moon rise high in the sky, and a fifth watched not at all._

_The first two watched from within the confines of cells less comfortable than they were used to. A man and a woman who are different sides of the same coin sit alone in the darkness._

_The third and fourth, both in hiding, yet far apart, watched from high places. One, a man of light, shudders and draws the curtains; while the other, darker in nature, melds back into the shadows._

_And the fifth watched not at all, but sat remembering the same things the others did._


	2. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: Aurora Kapranos.**_

My name is Aurora Draconis Kapranos of the House of Kapranos. I am the last of one of the few remaining pureblood families in England. I am a Slytherin prefect who is at constant odds with my housemates, particularly my fellow prefect, Lucius Malfoy and the Black sisters. I don't really care for Snape, but I hate Malfoy with a passion. He has always asserted that I was a "blood-traitor" (true), and a "Gryffindor in Slytherin's clothing" (possibly).

My only real friend graduated a year ago and has recently begun training to become an auror. We were both outcasts, and we stuck together despite our house rivalries, but now I am quite alone. Damn I miss Alastor. People tend to stay away from me; partially because I'm a prefect and a Slytherin at that; but I'm sure that my heritage as the scion of one of the most ruthless pureblood houses did nothing to help things. However my heritage was far more sinister and bizarre than anyone guessed. I am an animagus. An unregistered animagus, but not necessarily illegal. You see, I am a natural animagus born with the ability. It was through this ability that I would soon become entangled with the Gryffindor Marauders.

The year is 1975, my sixth year at Hogwarts…

_**Chapter 2: Remus Lupin.**_

_--November 25__th__, 1975; Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry._

"How do you like _that_ Snivellus?" As the taunts floated through the air, I glanced up from my book. It looked like James and Sirius were at it again. As I saw Snape hanging upside down in midair, I couldn't help but wish they would cut it out already. I disliked Snape, sure; but I didn't like seeing him picked on like that.

_You should be doing something,_ a small voice in the back of my mind told me, _This is why they made you a prefect._ Still, I knew there wasn't anything I could do. If Sirius and James decided to do something, no one could make them stop.

As I went back to my book, I heard a sudden commotion from the crowd, and for a moment I thought that maybe James and Lily had gotten into it again, but then I heard Sirius's angry voice yelling, "He's going across the lake! The little prat's going across the lake!!"

Mere seconds later, I felt something brush my shoulder and heard the rustling of pages. Glancing back up, I saw that the Slytherin prefect, Aurora Kapranos had settled beside me. Kapranos was the same year as I was, and I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive in her own strange sort of way. She was tall and thin with abnormally pale skin and angular features that gave her a lean, hungry look. Her hair was jet black, and her pale blue eyes sparkled with a keen intelligence. I would, of course, never consider her as any more than an ally…not openly at least. She was, after all, a Slytherin. Sighing, I glanced at her profile, "That was you, wasn't it?"

Lowering her book, she shrugged and gave me a crooked smile, "Well, I couldn't just leave him hanging there like that. Something had to be done, it was an eyesore!"

At this, I allowed myself to smile back, "You're not bad for a Slytherin, Kapranos."

Almost immediately, her expression darkened, "It's Aurora. Don't _ever_ call me by my family name, Lupin."

I nodded, the fact that she wanted to be called by her first name seemed a good sign, "Fine. You'll call me Remus then?"

She shrugged again, "Fine. Personally though, I prefer Moony."

At those words, a thousand thoughts raced through my mind, but before I could question her, she looked up sharply and muttered something before standing and heading back toward the castle. As she disappeared, it occurred to me what she had just said. _Wormtail!_ my mind screamed, _She said Wormtail!!_

It was then that I spotted Sirius, James, and Peter coming toward me, mixed looks of anger, curiosity, and suspicion on their faces.

_**Chapter 3: Severus Snape.**_

I hated Aurora Kapranos. Not as much as I hated Potter and Black, but close enough. After the ordeal by the lake, I had lurked alone in the corridor. It was bad enough that I had to undergo such frequent ritual torture at the hands of Potter and Black, but to be bailed out by _her_, by _Kapranos!_ I almost preferred to still be hanging upside down.

As I saw her coming down the corridor, I made a half-hearted attempt to blend into the wall, but she spotted me anyway. Smiling cruelly, she bowed at the waist, "Ah, the Half-Blood Prince! How are you this evening?"

_How the hell does she know about that?!_ my mind screamed angrily. Stepping to one side of her, I narrowed my eyes into a glare and opened my mouth to speak.

Immediately, her features hardened and her eyes seemed to flash yellow. "Hold your tongue Severus!" she hissed, "Someone had to get you out of that mess."

As she passed by, I muttered two words under my breath, "Blood-traitor!" Ignoring me, she kept going, but not before muttering something back at me. Naturally, I thought nothing of it, at least until my tongue began to swell in my mouth. Before I had the chance to react, my tongue forced itself through my lips and wrapped itself around my throat.

Yelling, I scrambled for my wand and just managed to choke out the proper incantation to disperse the jinx. As my tongue slithered back into my mouth and returned to normal size, I heard a voice behind me, "Kapranos got you again, didn't she Snape?"

Not looking back, I kept walking, "Leave me alone Malfoy."

_**Chapter 4: Sirius Black.**_

"You just don't get it, do you Moony?" I turned and looked at my friend angrily, "She's a _Slytherin_ for cryin' out loud! And a Kapranos to boot!"

Suddenly Wormtail spoke up, "Well, she c-can't be all b-bad Padfoot. S-she was good friends with a G-gryffindor a while back, and she does h-hate M-malfoy."

At this, I simply exploded, "That's just wonderful!! She must be okay because she was friends with Madcap Moody!!! Are you NUTS?! And besides, _everyone_ hates Malfoy!!"

In a nearby chair, Prongs glanced up, "I think we should get some sleep. Hogsmeade's in a week, and Moony's time of the month is right after that."

I shrugged, "Whatever." As the others filed up the stairs, I grabbed Moony on his way out of the room.

He narrowed his eyes, "Look Sirius, Aurora's not your typical pampered Slytherin pureblood."

I froze, "You're on first name basis with that—that _serpent_?!" Admittedly, I was rather furious with my friend. He knew how I felt about Slytherins, particularly those of the pureblood variety, and here he was defending one!

"Yes Sirius," my friend replied, "She refuses to be called by her last name."

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Moony hard, "Look Remus. You don't know what you're getting into here! She's dangerous, particularly for someone like you!"

Jerking his arm away from me, Moony looked at me levelly, but there was a glint of the old werewolf madness in his eyes. "Oh I'm sure you know _all_ about the habits of pureblood families, Sirius," he hissed defiantly, "Good night." And then he was gone.

Shocked and a little hurt by my friend's words, I sank back down into my armchair. He really didn't understand. House Kapranos made the Blacks look like bloomin' girl scouts! Nearly everyone knew it, so why should Moony be so angry about me trying to warn him? Hell, none of them understood. I knew the dangers of a Slytherin pureblood better than anyone. Sure Moony had thought she was okay, but he honestly wasn't always the best judge of character.

Sighing, I unfolded the Map. Tapping it lightly with my wand, I uttered the command phrase that would cause it to open.

Yet when I looked at the map, it seemed that everything was still…except a single green dot moving back and forth across the Slytherin Tower's girls' dormitory. Sighing again, I closed the map and went to bed.

_**Chapter 5: Lucius Malfoy.**_

You would not think it possible to hate another being so completely, yet at the same time, want them more than you can almost bear. These were among the thoughts I pondered late at night as I lay in bed awake. The click of boot-heels on the floor above mine told me that _she_ was awake as well, pacing the floorboards of the girls' dormitory.

Personally, I found quiet, docile Narcissa Black to be more suitable to my tastes than Kapranos, but the idea of somehow luring her to my side was a rather thrilling one…and now that Moody was gone, I was certain that I would have her before the year was out. Then, and _only_ then, would I kill her…and I would do it slowly, just as she deserved, if only for wasting my time. Once a blood-traitor, always a blood-traitor, and the only good blood-traitor is a dead one.

As far as I knew, she had been in her room since dinner. This information I received from Snape, who had just been hexed by her when I ran into him. Snape was useful, but little more than that. Sure he had skill, but he lacked the guts to use it. Instead he spent his time scribbling in that damned notebook of his.

Suddenly the pacing stopped, and I quietly slipped off to sleep.


	3. The Letter

_**Chapter 6: Aurora Kapranos.**_

The next morning, I sat alone at the Slytherin table watching the owls fly in. I was expecting a letter, but it was hard to stay awake. It had been a late night, and I had stayed awake thinking of how I was going to survive this year. It's not that I was worried about my N.E.W.T.S., I knew my stuff in the classes that counted.

To tell the truth, I was worried about being alone again. Despite the fact that I had a reputation as a loner, my status was by circumstance rather than by choice, and by the time I was old enough to go to Hogwarts, I had reluctantly accepted the fact that no one was going to want to be associated with a Kapranos. Then I met Alastor.

Alastor and I stuck together most of the time. We looked out for each other and kept each other company. When I became a prefect, he gave me a foe glass, remarking that I would need it now more than ever. That was last year, and I hadn't seen him since his graduation. Smiling sadly, I ran my hand over a silver ring on my left ring finger that was shaped like an eye and inlaid with sapphire.

Looking up, I saw that Malfoy's snowy owl had landed, and even Snape's wiry little screech owl had arrived with mail. About halfway through the meal, a large great-horned owl landed in front of me. Stroking the bird's feathers, I untied the pouch around his leg and extracted both a letter and a small parcel. Tucking the parcel into my lap, I held the letter up to my face, scanning for the point that would disarm the curse I was sure was keeping the envelope secure. Finally I saw it, but before I could do anything, the letter was snatched out of my hands.

Looking up, I saw who had grabbed my letter and felt an overwhelming surge of hatred. The heavily-lidded eyes of Bellatrix Black leered at my letter. "A letter, huh? This must be what you were up all night mumbling about."

"Give that back," I hissed angrily, "You'll be sorry if you don't."

Ignoring me, she turned the envelope over in her hands, "Hmmm…wonder who it's from. There's no name on the outside, so let's open it and see." She began sliding her fingernail under the flap.

"Oh, by all means, do open it," I murmured so she couldn't hear me. I knew what would happen, and I didn't even flinch as she screamed.

Glancing up, I saw that a large gash had opened across her face and the envelope had turned blood red in her hands as a familiar voice emanated from it: "Bellatrix, I suggest you put this letter down before I am forced to hurt you more that I already have," the voice took on a tone of menace, "And don't think I wouldn't welcome the chance."

Pressing a hand over her face, she threw the envelope at me and ran from the room. As it landed in my lap, it returned to its normal coloring, and I saw a deep blue eye retreating back into the paper. Opening the envelope, I unfolded the note inside. Confident that no one would bother me, I began to read the spidery handwriting:

_"Dear Aurora,_

_I am sorry I didn't write sooner, but my training has kept me quite busy. However, I fully intend to meet up with you at Hogsmeade this weekend. (Preferably at the Hog's Head if that is quite all right.) I'm assuming that someone did indeed attempt to open this before you, so you will have all the more reason to make good use of my gift. In the meantime, send Shirak back with your reply, he'll have an easier time finding me than Aloysius would. Hope to see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_ Alastor Moody"_

Tucking the letter into a pocket, I began unwrapping the package until I revealed a small, polished silver mirror. Baffled by this uncharacteristic gesture, I flipped it over to see another note attached to the back, which read:

_ "Should have included this bit in the letter itself, stupid of me not to. Either way, this is a two-way mirror; I have the twin to it. Whenever you wish to talk to me, simply look into the mirror and speak my name._

_Alastor"_

Smiling thinly, I turned the mirror over in my hands a few more times before placing it in another pocket. Taking a sip from the flask I always carried on me and left the room. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts first, and I knew it was going to be a long day.

_**Chapter 7: Remus Lupin.**_

"Class, would you excuse me for a moment?" I looked up to see Professor Willows slip out into the hall with a first year Hufflepuff student, a strange look on his thin, pale face. Hastily, I shot a glance at Aurora, who though writing her notes on the nature of the Imperius Curse, was keeping her eyes carefully trained on the door.

Less than a minute later, Professor Willows stuck his head back inside, "Kapranos, Professor Slughorn wants to see you in his office."

Professor Slughorn was the potions master, not to mention the Slytherin Housemaster, and as she stood up and gathered her things, there was no doubt in anyone's mind as to what this was all about. As she walked toward the door, she cast a scathing look over the entire class before giving me a different, yet still annoyed look.

Several minutes after Aurora vanished, Professor Willows continued the lesson, and it was almost half an hour before she returned, followed by a scowling Bellatrix Black.

Sighing in frustration, Professor Willows turned on the young women. "You've missed a lot of notes," he snapped, "Miss Black, look on with Malfoy. Kapranos, you'll be catching up with Lupin here."

As she settled beside me and began copying, I looked at her sideways and asked under my breath, "How'd it go Aurora?"

Not looking at me, she replied, "As well as it could have Moony, as well as it could have…"

Not wishing to press the issue, I decided to simply watch her copy down my notes (I was already done with mine) in a careful, if old fashioned handwriting. Looking closer, I saw that her notes were littered with small sketches of the moon in pretty much every imaginable phase except full, as well as sketches of scenes and creatures that couldn't have been seen through human eyes. At the time, I didn't give it much thought, but looking back, I probably should have.

By the time class was over, Aurora had been done for about twenty minutes, and before I could even gather my things, she was gone.

_**Chapter 8: Severus Snape.**_

As much as I liked seeing Bellatrix get knocked down a peg, it annoyed me that Kapranos was able to get away with it. She really infuriated me, but not as much as she worried me. She worried me mainly because by all accounts she knew my secret; knew that I was not the pureblood I presented myself as. She knew my alias too. There was no telling what else she knew about me.

But as much as she infuriated and worried me, she was also truly baffling; a real puzzle. Here she had all the makings of a perfect blackmail plot, but she did nothing about it. It made no sense to me, and I found that rather annoying. Still, she _had_ bailed me out of trouble several times, and I suppose I owed her for that.

As far as I knew, no one was aware of who was saving me, and no one knew my alias. It was our secret I suppose, and it helped me keep my dignity. Still, I did not like it. She made me nervous.

_**Chapter 9: Sirius Black.**_

"What was _that_???" I hissed as Moony sat by me in Herbology Class. We had the class with Hufflepuff, so I didn't bother checking my tone of voice.

Looking at me calmly, he sighed; "What are you talking about Sirius?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't play dumb with me! You and that Slytherin girl!"

Sighing again, he resumed his notes. "What about it? I asked her how it went".

I raised an eyebrow, "You _wanted_ her to get off?"

Moony rolled his eyes, "Would you rather see your cousin happy?"

"Fine," I growled, "Have it your way Lupin, but don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart."

At this, he jerked his head toward me, "I _told_ you! It's not like that!"

Glancing up from their work, James and Peter looked at the two of us with worried glances. Shaking my head at them, I went back to my notes. If Lupin wanted to be a brainless git, that was his business. I couldn't do anything about it.

_**Chapter 10: Lucius Malfoy**_

"What were _you_ looking so smug about?" Bellatrix Black glared at me from across the table.

Raising an eyebrow, I glanced up, "Whatever do you mean Miss Black?"

Looking up shyly, Narcissa said softly, "I think she's referring to how you reacted to the situation between her and Kapranos. Namely, that you seemed to find Bellatrix's plight amusing."

Smiling wanly, I shrugged, "It _was_ amusing. We might as well face it, you just can not touch Kapranos."

"But you hate that bitch!" Bellatrix snarled, "Why the _hell_ would you be amused by her doing shit to me?"

At this, I could not help but laugh a little. The girl was so impulsive it was not even funny. Okay, it _was_ funny, but that was not the point. "Oh come now Miss Black! You must admit she is worth watching! Hell, the girl is pretty much untouchable as it is."

The elder Black sister narrowed her eyes, "How do you figure? She has no allies in the school at all."

I nodded, "True, but she is also a prefect. Not to mention," I paused, simply for dramatic effect, "She is the sole scion of House Kapranos. If anything happens to her, or if she fails to produce a pureblooded heir, then House Kapranos dies with her. Her father, Alexander, will do anything to prevent either of those two things from happening."

Looking at me suspiciously, Narcissa pursed her lips, "How do you know all this Lucius?"

I smiled at her, "She is my cousin. Her mother was my father's sister. It is just rather hard to spot the Malfoy blood in her because her grandmother was a Black."

"Nevertheless, she's a blood-traitor, Malfoy. She may be Slytherin, but she's no different than that treacherous cousin of mine!" Bellatrix spat, "I won't stand by while she ruins the bloodline of one of the last pureblood houses in England!"

Narrowing my eyes, I gave her a cold look, "You will not touch her. If anyone deals with her, it will be me, got that Miss Black?"

Scowling at me, she nodded and remained silent for the rest of the class.


	4. Hogsmeade

_**Chapter 11: Aurora Kapranos**_

_--November 28__th__, 1975; Hogsmeade._

Glancing at my watch, I looked around the square at Hogsmeade. Alastor was unusually late, and that worried me. Remus Lupin had repeatedly attempted to catch my eye in passing, as had Lucius Malfoy. Lupin, I had at least given a curt nod, but I had nothing for Malfoy who had blatantly tried to do so even with Narcissa on his arm. Pursing my lips irritably, I leaned against the doorway to the Hog's Head when a shadow fell over me.

"Waiting for someone?" Glancing up, I saw the angular features of Alastor Moody looking down at me, a faint smile on his thin lips. Like me, he was wearing a dark suit that made him stick out like a sore thumb. His vivid blue eyes were matched only by the ring he wore on his left hand. It was the twin to mine. It's how we kept track of each other. If one of us died, the stone would turn black. Running a hand through his thick, black hair, he looked me over, "Good to see you're doing well Aurora."

"You too Alastor," I opened the door to the Hog's Head, "Shall we go in?"

Once inside, we both relaxed a bit. "So, training's kept you busy, eh Alastor?" I laughed a little, "It's going to a rough year for me, going it alone ya know."

Sipping his drink, Alastor nodded, "Yeah." He paused, "You're a strong woman though, you'll stick it out. I, for one, know you can handle anything any of those bastards can throw your way." He shrugged, "Besides, I'm off a bit for Christmas, maybe I'll visit."

I shot him a look, "You know where I'll be, it's nigh impossible to get to me when I'm at home."

He winced, "Oh…that…the Yuletide Ball then?"

I nodded and sipped my own drink, "Aye. That'll work…as for after that, we'll have to do some organizing…what are you looking at Alastor?"

Snapping his eyes back to my face, he nodded toward the window, "It's that Remus Lupin fellow. He was watching us."

"Oh," I sighed, a little in relief, "He's all right, I suppose. Doesn't bother me much."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "You sure? That Black fellow…and Potter, well…"

I waved him aside, "I know their reputations, and I can handle them. It's Malfoy that bothers me."

At this, he narrowed his eyes, but quickly shook his head, "I'm sure you can handle that bastard Aurora…hell, I _know_ you can."

Glancing at my watch, I stood up and looked at him. "Well, my time's almost up…I do have to get back to the castle Alastor."

Smiling sadly, he followed me out and took my hand in his, "Well this is it Aurora. I won't see you again until the ball…I'll stay in contact with you m'dear."

Nodding, I turned to leave, but was spun back around when Alastor pulled me close to him. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

"So will I, Alastor, so will I."

Kissing me briefly on the forehead, he let me go and headed toward the train station.

_**Chapter 12: Remus Lupin**_

Sighing, I watched as Aurora walked away from Moody and boarded the tram back to Hogwarts. I had been trying to catch her eye the whole time I had seen her, but the most I got was a curt nod or a small smile. I knew that the only one who might possibly understand was James, but he and Sirius were so close that talking seemed impossible. Still, I resolved to try. Glancing sideways at him, I silently mouthed the words "We need to talk."

Nodding, James got up and headed to the back of the car and I followed. Peter and Sirius were still at Zonko's, and knowing them, it would be at the last minute before they returned. Leaning toward me, James looked at me solemnly, "What is it Moony?"

Looking at my feet, I sighed, "I need to know where you stand with me, James. I know how Sirius feels, but I need to know if you're with him on this."

Taking a deep breath, he gave me a penetrating glance, "Is this about that Slytherin girl?" When I nodded, he gritted his teeth, "Well Remus, frankly it's your business, but I do think that you'd be right to be cautious. I don't care how different she is, she's still one of them. Go after her if you dare, but still…be careful Remus."

Grimacing, I shook my head, "I'm not going after her. I think she's involved with Moody. I just think it would be good to have an ally in her. She obviously hates Malfoy just as much as we do." In light of who I was talking to, I decided not to mention her rescuing of Snape.

Nodding, James glanced up as Sirius and Peter made their entrance, "Do what you've got to do man. I've got your back." Getting up, he went to go talk to the guys, and sighing, I reluctantly followed him.

_**Chapter 13: Severus Snape**_

It was nearing dinnertime when Malfoy came storming into the commons room in a fit of frustrated rage. Slamming my notebook shut, I glared at the prefect, "What has got you in a tizzy Malfoy?"

Glaring at me, he threw himself down in a nearby chair, "What do _you_ care Snape?"

I shrugged, "I do not particularly, but if I may, I would guess it was Kapranos again."

Shooting me a rather venomous look, he drew himself up in his chair, "How would _you_ know? You weren't there."

I shrugged again, "I know how she is. You know she hates you. Why bother with her?"

Malfoy sneered, "She's a bloody traitor to her own House! Associating with Gryffindors and Mudbloods! Allowing her family to die out!"

Giving him a hard look, I replied, "If you hate her so much, then why let her bother you? Why pursue her? You've got Black, so why bother?"

At this, he got up and went down to dinner. Staring after him, I had the sinking feeling that I knew exactly what was going through his mind.

_**Chapter 14: Sirius Black**_

"You've gotta be shittin' me Prongs!" As the tram rattled away from Hogsmeade, I glanced over to where Peter was telling Lupin about our purchases at Zonko's. "You really think?"

James nodded solemnly, "Yeah. He's got a thing for her all right. He denies it of course, but it's obvious to me."

I grimaced, "Fer cryin' out loud! Even _Malfoy_ was making passes at her!"

He shrugged, "To which she seemed to react rather coldly. Besides, what's so appalling about that, if she is, as you put it, 'a slimy, pureblood snake'?"

I narrowed my eyes, "She's his bleedin' _cousin_! And besides, everyone knows he's been shagging Narcissa Black!" I looked at him accusingly, "Come on Prongs! You hate Slytherins more than anyone else I know! Has all this Lily business gone to your head?"

At this, he bristled, just as I knew he would, "Look Sirius! Leave my affairs out of this! If Remus wants to go after the Kapranos girl, then so be it! Leave it the hell alone!"

"Fine," I growled, "But if she interferes with us…" I trailed off.

As James sat quietly looking out the window, I stared at him long and hard until the tram came to a final halt.

_**Chapter 15: Lucius Malfoy**_

The absolute nerve of that—that _tart_ amazes me. To not only shirk me, but to fraternize with that filthy _half-breed_ just to spite me? She would suffer for that, I decided as I stalked toward the great hall. After her, I would deal with that rat, Snape; if only for being so damn presumptuous. That was all there was to it. They would think twice before trying to humiliate a Malfoy. I don't care if she _is_ family.


	5. House Kapranos

_**Chapter 16: Aurora Kapranos**_

"I don't know Alastor," I remarked sarcastically, "Okay, I do know exactly what's going here, and it's far from what you'd like to hear."

The fine-boned face in the mirror raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead and tell me Aurora. You know it's important to me."

Sinking myself deeper into the large tub in the prefect's bath, I lowered my voice, "You know as well as I do my situation. My father keeps me isolated because he's afraid that I will spoil the lineage, blood-traitor that I am. He's obsessed with the idea that I'll cause the downfall of the hose by marrying a half-blood, or gods forbid, a mudblood."

"Like me?" Alastor winced a little as I set the mirror on a nearby ledge.

Nodding, I climbed out of the bath, nearly laughing at the expression on my friend's usually stern features—I suppose that's something I inherited from my mother: an occasional complete lack of modesty. Drying myself off with a fluffy black towel, I glanced at him, "You know that I wasn't born with this hair color, don't you?" Not waiting for his answer, I continued, "I was born with white hair like my mother's, but my father had it permanently darkened to hide my Malfoy blood. He wanted to set me up with Lucius—the incestuous _fuck_!"

"Inbreeding between families isn't all that uncommon among the pureblood houses, Aurora," he remarked quietly, "In many cases it's actually smiled upon."

"Well, I want no part of it!" I spat angrily, "After spring break, I'll be free from all this…I swear it…" Turning away, I pulled on a loose pair of trousers.

"Aurora…" Alastor's voice sounded odd over my shoulder, "What're those?"

"What Alastor?" I called back, lacing up my boots, "What're what?"

"Those marks," he replied faintly, "The ones on your back…they look like—"

Not allowing him to finish, I spun around and snatched up the mirror. Bringing it very close to my face, I whispered, "Don't you finish that sentence Alastor Moody!" My voice was a hoarse whisper, "If you do, I swear I'll break this mirror and you'll never hear from me again! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes," he replied, his voice trembling ever so slightly, "I understand you perfectly Aurora." A strange glint entered his eyes, "I have to go now Aurora. Good night."

Tucking the mirror into my pockets, I pulled on my robes and stalked out the door.


	6. Vanishing Acts

_**Chapter 17: Remus Lupin**_

_--December 4__th__, 1975._

It had been nearly a week since Hogsmeade and I hadn't seen much of Aurora. She had mysteriously vanished since Tuesday when she suddenly took ill in Potions class. I really hoped she was okay, but I had my own problems to contend with. It was that time of the month again. Sirius was planning an excursion into the forbidden forest tomorrow night. He said there were some pretty odd wolves roaming around there and James wanted to find them and see if they were worgs. I wasn't thrilled about it, but it was better than the alternative I suppose.

_**Chapter 18: Severus Snape**_

It had been about three days since Kapranos' disappearance during Potions class. Looking back, I am still not entirely sure what happened. We had Potions with Gryffindor and I had been paired off with Kapranos to work on our Wolfbane potion. It was about midway through the recipe, when we had just added the boomslang skin that things went array. Shaking her head, Kapranos started muttering to herself, and naturally wary, I asked her what she was doing. That's when she passed out. Catching her (well, what else was I to do?), I called for Professor Slughorn. As he started over to our corner of the classroom, I noticed a small streak of white creeping through her hairline. As I leaned closer to examine it, her eyes snapped open and pushing past both me and Slughorn, she ran out of the room.

Stunned, Professor Slughorn had turned to me and said, "Snape, what was _that_?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "I have no clue, Professor. Something must have made her ill, perhaps some imperfection in the potion caused her to have that reaction." Yet, when we tested the finished potion out, it was perfect, and there was still no explanation for the madness I saw lurking behind her eyes, let alone for her absence over the next several days. It was odd to say the least. Particularly since no one seemed to notice it.

_**Chapter 19: Sirius Black**_

"Shut up Prongs!" I hissed, "We're almost there!" Finally we came to the edge of the Whomping Willow's reach. Changing form, Peter scurried under the willow's massive limbs and pressed the small button that halted the plant's movement and opened up the trap door inside. Quickly changing our own shapes, we went inside too before the tree started up again.

Once inside, we headed down the tunnel toward the Shrieking Shack, where Lupin was waiting for us. Tonight I had planned for us to go find the pack of worgs that was reputedly hanging out around the forbidden forest. I hoped it would turn out better than when we tried to look at the thestrals and only I could see them.

A bit later, as the four of us; dog, wolf, stag, and rat made our way through the forest, I was struck with the sudden feeling of being watched. Coming to a stop, I turned and looked behind me. Nothing. Irritated, I turned back and continued on. Several other times, I got the same feeling, but we never did see the worgs.

The next day, Lupin approached me in the commons room, looking a little worse for the wear. "Sirius?"

I glanced up, "Yeah Moony? 'Sup mate?"

He looked at me guardedly, as if hesitating to tell me something, "Last night…did you feel as if…" he trailed off.

"As if I was being watched?" I finished the sentence for him, "Yes. Yes I did. Why? Did you?"

"Worse than that," Lupin murmured in reply, "I had the feeling I was being _hunted_."

_**Chapter 20: Lucius Malfoy**_

"Where have you been for the last six days Kapranos?" I hissed at the lone figure sitting in an armchair by the fire in the Slytherin commons room.

"If you had been in Potions Tuesday, you would have known that I was ill," the figure replied calmly.

This response only served to infuriate me even more, "Bull_shit_ Kapranos! I checked the infirmery once I heard about you passing out in class, but you weren't there!"

Looking at me over its shoulder, the figure shrugged, "My illness required an isolated treatment. To put it simply for you, _cousin_: I wasn't at the school."

"_Liar_!" without even thinking, I reached out and slapped her, "Where the _hell_ were you?! Sulking off to meet with that filthy, _half-breed_?!"

Leaping to her feet, Kapranos glared at me with smoldering blue eyes—_Malfoy__ eyes_. Pointing her wand at me with trembling hands, she slowly advanced on me, "Get out of my sight Lucius. Get out of my sight now before I do something that we'll both regret. It'd be a pity to ruin that pretty Malfoy face of yours, wouldn't it? Just wouldn't do to ruin your shagging rights on pretty young Narcissa Black, would it?"

As she drew closer to me, I could see the tiny beads of sweat forming on her snow white skin, and behind her eyes I saw the old Black madness that ran through her veins. Turning, I started up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, pausing only to look back and watch her through narrowed slits.

She was every bit as dangerous as Alexander Kapranos had said, and then some. This was going to be a treat and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	7. Preparations

_**Chapter 21: Aurora Kapranos**_

"_Godammit_!" I muttered, "This'll never do…"

"What is it Kapranos?" Narcissa Black glanced over at me from her side of the room.

Looking at Narcissa suspiciously, I turned around, "Why would you care, Narcissa?"

Giving me a look, the younger Black sister sighed, "Relax Kapranos, I'm not out to get you. I'm not my sister you know."

Gritting my teeth, I sat down on my bed, "You're still one of _them_."

"Why?" she looked at me mockingly, "Because I'm shagging your cousin? Because I'm Bellatrix's sister?"

Glaring at her, I sighed, "Fine. Come take a look."

Coming over, she looked at the back of my tuxedo jacket, "What's all this?"

"Blood," I replied flatly, "It's blood. I was going to wear it to the Yule Ball next weekend, but if I don't get this blood out, then I'll have to send out for a different one."

Taken aback, Narcissa finally spluttered, "You're wearing a _tux_ to the Ball?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Of course I am. What else would I wear?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well a gown, of course! You _are_ a woman you know."

Losing my patience, I shook my head despairingly, "Look, can you help or not?"

Shaking her head, Narcissa frowned, "No…but I think I know who can. Talk to Lily Evans. She has a solution that should take it right out."

"Oh great. I'll never convince her to give me anything," I muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Narcissa handed me a small bottle, "Here. Use some of mine, but only three drops. Drop them directly onto the stain and then wait a few minutes. The stain will disappear completely, but don't use it until an hour before the Ball."

Nodding warily, I took the bottle and thanked her. As she walked away, I called after her, "Hey Narcissa?" When she looked back, I continued, "How did you know about Malfoy being my cousin? It's a carefully kept secret."

Looking back at me, she simply replied, "Lucius told me about it….besides, you have the same eyes."

_**Chapter 22: Remus Lupin**_

"So, Moony," Sirius looked at me from his perch on the mantle in the Gryffindor commons room, "Do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?"

I glanced up from my book, "No Sirius, you know that."

It was less than a week until the Yule Ball, but so far, only James and Sirius had dates. James was going with Lily Evans and Sirius was going with some girl from another school who was coming up for the weekend. As usual, Peter and I were going to go it alone again.

Looking up from his seat, James shot me a look, "Are you going to ask that Slytherin girl to the Ball?"

At this, there was an awkward silence as all eyes in the room turned to me. Looking around, I shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. I don't think she was planning on going anyway…"

Shaking his head, Sirius gave me a look, "Come on Moony. You know you want to, so just ask the girl! You'll never know until you ask mate."

Startled by this sudden uncharacteristic encouragement, I looked at Sirius suspiciously, but the look he gave me was surprisingly sincere. "Fine," I finally said defeatedly, "I'll ask her. I don't expect success, but I'll ask."

"That's the ticket Moony," James smiled, "Now to find where she is so you can ask her." Unfolding the map, he pointed to a small green dot on the map, "There she is. The library."

Nodding to me, Sirius gestured toward the door, "Go get her."

A few minutes later, as I walked casually into the library, I spotted Aurora sitting at a table reading from a large book. Pausing to write something onto a piece of paper, she looked up, and seeing me watching her, gestured me over. As I stood in front of her, she glanced up, "What are you looking at Lupin? Sit down." When I did, she put her quill down and looked at me levelly, "Well Moony? What is it?"

"Er…" I bit my lip, "Could you not call me that?"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, "Then what would you have me call you?"

"Remus," I blurted out, "Call me Remus."

Running her tongue over her teeth as if tasting the word, she tried it out, "Remus…all right. Well then, what do you need Remus?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked her in the eye, "Aurora, will you go to the Yule Ball with me? I mean, assuming you're going."

Smiling faintly, she exhaled slowly before making her reply, "I'm sorry Remus, I'd love to go with you, but I've already got an escort."

I looked down at the table, "Oh. Moody, eh?"

Looking at me warily, she replied, "Yes…" Getting up, she stood up and picked up her papers. Pausing, she leaned down next to me, "I tell you what Remus, Alastor has a small problem with his left leg and can't dance the whole time, so save the last dance for me?"

Blinking, I nodded. This wasn't a brilliant success, but dammit, this was better than I had expected. Laughing at my expression, she flashed me a crooked smile and walked out of the library.

_**Chapter 23: Severus Snape**_

Sitting across from Kapranos, I glanced up from my notebook, "Feeling better Kapranos?"

Looking up at me, Kapranos' face registered a sort of veiled surprise, "What?"

Not looking up again, I replied, "You passed out briefly on Tuesday and did not come back to class for the rest of the week. I was inquiring as to your condition."

Narrowing her eyes warily, she nodded, "I'm doing quite well, thank you Severus. It was my own fault. I forgot that the wolfsbane plant has a rather bad effect on me."

"I would be careful about that if I were you. Keep it up, and people will think you are a werewolf or something." After studying her reaction, I added, "How about I handle the wolfsbane from now on Kapranos?"

Nodding, she picked up her quill and went back to her notes. As if struck by a sudden thought, she added, "Snape, you didn't notice anything odd when I passed out, did you?"

"Nothing at all," I lied, "Nothing at all."

_**Chapter 24: Sirius Black**_

As Lupin walked back into the commons room, I rose to greet him, "Hullo Moony! So what's up? Do you have a date?"

He eyed me nervously, "Well, not exactly…"

"_What_?" I was furious, "That bitch snubbed you? Damn pureblood afraid to be seen with half-bloods?"

"No, no, no," he grabbed my arm, "It wasn't like that at all Sirius."

I paused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she already had someone to go with."

James nodded, "Moody? Figures as much. I always figured there was something between those two."

"But," Lupin cut in again, "She _did_ promise me the last dance."

Frozen, I turned and looked at my friend, "The last dance? She's giving _you_ the last dance?"

"Yes," Lupin looked alarmed, "Why? Is that bad?"

Putting my arm around his shoulders, I smiled, "My friend, we have to find you a better suit."

_**Chapter 25: Lucius Malfoy**_

Through half-lidded eyes, I watched Narcissa Black pace back and forth across the floor. "Narcissa, what _are_ you doing?"

"Oh _shut up_ Lucius," she snapped, "Can't you see I'm thinking?"

"Temper, temper," I murmured, "And to think that by the spring you and I might be engaged…"

Stopping her pacing, she turned and looked at me accusingly, "She's your _cousin_ Lucius."

I raised an eyebrow, "What of it?"

At this, she narrowed her eyes, "What of it? She's got Malfoy blood—_your_ blood, pumping through her veins! She's your aunt's only daughter and I won't have it."

Moving to stand next to her, I snaked a hand to the clasp of her robes. "Oh yes you will have it, Narcissa Black." As I undid the clasp, I could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest like an animal caught in a trap. Moving even closer to her, I added, "Do you know why that is, Narcissa Black?" As she broke out in a cold sweat, I breathed the answer in her ear, "It's because you can't help yourself, Narcissa Black. It's because you are _mine_."


	8. The Yule Ball

_**Chapter 26: Aurora Kapranos**_

_--December 13__th__, 1975; Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry_

"I'm sure you'll look fine," Alastor commented from his seat in the corner, "What are you trying to do to that jacket anyway?"

"Trying to get rid of the blood," I muttered.

_"What?"_

"Nevermind Alastor. I've got it covered." Glancing at my watch, I slipped the tuxedo jacket on and grabbed a black ebony cane topped with a silver wolf's head with ruby eyes, "Are you ready?"

Casting a cursory glance around the room, he nodded, "So it seems."

As we walked into the great hall, I glanced around, "Well, this is different…"

Giving me an uncertain look, Alastor looked around, "So…er…do we drink first? Or are we supposed to dance first?"

I shrugged, "Drinks sound good to me."

A while later, as Alastor tried to guide me through a waltz (I was never the best of dancers, always more of a son than a daughter), I got the feeling that we were being stared at. "Alastor," I whispered.

"What?" he replied, letting go of me. Then he saw the blood on his hands, "What the hell?"

Looking down at the floor, we saw the crimson trail that had dripped off my jacket all over the dance floor. "_Shit_," I murmured. Shaking my head, I turned, and throwing of the jacket, fled the great hall, ignoring the voices of Alastor and Remus as well as the dark crimson stain that was almost certainly spreading through the back of my shirt.

_**Chapter 27: Severus Snape**_

Glancing up from my seat near the doors to the courtyard, I thought I saw Kapranos race past me and through the doors. Judging from the commotion coming from the great hall, something horrendous had occurred within the last five minutes, and I was willing to bet money that Kapranos had something to do with it. Then again, based on the blood trail she left behind, it looked like that bastard Malfoy was involved too. I had suspected that he had designs on her, but I didn't think he intended _murder_.

Suddenly, a man I recognized as Alastor Moody skidded to a halt in front of me with Lupin on his tails. Grabbing me by the collar of my robes, he hoisted me up in the air. "Where is she, Snape?" he growled, "You'll tell me or so help me—"

Lupin put a hand on his arm, "Moody, just put Snape down. He didn't have a part of this, and we both know that. _Please_, you're acting like Sirius."

Putting me down, Moody glared at me and I glared back. Finally, I looked at Lupin and said, "She went out those doors and probably across the courtyard. I don't know where she is now."

Frowning, the two looked at each other until a dawning look of realization hit them, "The forest? _Shit_!"

As they ran off, I cracked open my book and resumed my reading.

_**Chapter 28: Sirius Black**_

I was standing by the punch bowl with James and Remus when it happened. "Well, Moony," I sipped some of my punch, "I'll give you some credit; she isn't all that unfortunate-looking."

Shooting me a look, James shook his head, "Yeah, looks like Moony's done well for himself…but, er…what kind of girl wears a tuxedo to a ball?"

Glancing at the two of us sharply, Remus replied, "I told you she wasn't typical."

And typical she certainly wasn't. True, she had the certain regal, almost arrogant bearing that most pureblood aristocrats had, but she never looked quite comfortable. She was wearing a severely cut, black tuxedo with shimmering lapels, and had somehow got her usually straight, black hair to stay up in a series of snake-like curls that seemed to move of their own accord. She was a good dancer for sure, even with Moody's injured leg, she managed to stay very coordinated. I wasn't sure how Lupin was going to keep up with her, but I figured he'd manage.

It was during that study that I noticed the blood dripping down the back of her tuxedo jacket onto the floor. Grabbing Lupin's shoulder, I pointed, "Er…Moony…you might want to take a look at this…"

Glancing at me, Lupin turned around just in time to see her throw off the jacket and run out of the room, a crimson stain spreading across the back of her shirt.

Eyes wide, Lupin dropped his glass and took off at a run, catching up with Moody within a few seconds as they ran out the door.

Raising his eyebrows, James looked at me with a stunned expression on his face, "That wasn't supposed to happen, was it Padfoot?"

Shaking my head, I downed the rest of my punch, "Nope. I don't think so Prongs."

Eyes as big as dinner plates, Peter blinked, "What the hell was that?"

"I haven't the foggiest Wormtail. I haven't the foggiest."

_**Chapter 29: Lucius Malfoy**_

As Kapranos ran out of the room, I turned to look at Narcissa's facial expression. "That was _your_ doing!" I hissed angrily, "Wasn't it Narcissa?"

Tossing her head back defiantly, she looked me in the eye, "Yes, Lucius, yes it was."

Temper flaring, I hit her with the head of my cane, leaving two thin lines of blood across her cheek, "How _dare_ you!" I hissed again, "How _dare_ you humiliate my cousin like that!"

Letting out a small cry of shock and pain, Narcissa narrowed her eyes as much in anger as in pain, "Lucius, you _bastard_! I told you I wouldn't stand for this, and I _meant_ it."

Taken aback by her outburst, I raised my arm to strike her again, but instead pulled back and stalked out of the room, cloak fluttering behind me. It was over, I was sure of it. My potential marriage to Narcissa Black was probably ruined, but I didn't care. I had a mission, and I wasn't about to let that catty broad get in my way. Grinding my teeth, I headed up to the dormitory. She would have to come back eventually. She always did.


	9. The Aftermath

_**Chapter 30: Aurora Kapranos**_

The instant that Alastor drew back his hand, I knew what had happened, and judging from the expression on Lucius' face so did he. As I ran through the trees, I couldn't help thinking that Narcissa deserved whatever Lucius was going to do to her.

Suddenly, as I ran into a clearing, I saw it. An ebony-skinned horse, with leathery wings, pointed teeth, and eyes like burning coals. _A thestral_. In an instant, I realized that it had been drawn here by the smell of blood, and that others would certainly follow it.

At that moment, Alastor and Remus ran into the clearing and froze. I knew Alastor could see it, but I don't think that Remus could. Tossing my jacket on the ground, Alastor nodded to me and set fire to it. Then, looking at me levelly, he muttered, "What the bloody hell was _that_, Aurora Kapranos?"

Looking back at him through the darkness, I made my reply. "That, Alastor Moody, was a bloody set-up."

_**Chapter 31: Remus Lupin**_

As the three of us stood around the clearing, Aurora grimaced, "Goddammit…this will never dry." At these words, Moody shot her a pleading look, and rolling her eyes, Aurora walked out to the far edge of the clearing and turned her back. No sooner was the shirt in the fire then Moody swooped in and draped his overcoat around her shoulders. As he did so, he murmured something in her ear, but I couldn't hear what. Shaking her head, she responded to him, but I couldn't hear her either.

Finally, as they came back to the fire, I asked, "Aurora, if I may, why did you run out?"

Looking at me from across the fire, she replied in a low voice, "I didn't particularly feel like hurting bystanders," She shrugged, "Besides, I'm sure there's nothing I could've done to her that would've compared to what Lucius is going to do to her."

At the mention of Malfoy's name, Moody's features immediately hardened, but she continued, "I'm sure that your dear friend, Mr. Black has explained to you how my family makes his look like girl scouts. Well, he's telling the truth. My house is the most endangered and the most dangerous pureblood house left in England. Since birth, I've been raised as its scion, and I know every trick of the trade, whether I like it or not. So why would Lucius be more effective here? Simple. Lucius is a predator, and you don't fuck with a predator's prey and get away with it."

I stared at her, "Malfoy…wants _you_?"

At this, Moody spoke for the first time, "He wants her all right," he spat bitterly, "Wants her dead."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she grinned sharkishly, "Little does he know, Aurora Kapranos is _nobody's_ prey."

Looking at her watch, she looked up at us, "We should head back…Alastor, where are you staying?"

"The Hog's Head as always," came the reply, "Goodnight Aurora." Giving me a scathing glance, Moody pulled out his wand and vanished in a puff of smoke.

_**Chapter 32: Severus Snape**_

It was around midnight when Kapranos slipped into the commons room, clutching a long black overcoat around her shoulders. Glancing up, I shot her a look, "Late night Kapranos?"

Freezing, she turned and looked at me, "Oh," she breathed an audible sigh of relief, "Snape. What are you doing up?"

I shrugged, "Staying out of your cousin's way. He is on quite the rampage."

Glancing at me sharply, she looked startled, "How do you—" trailing off, she sat down.

"I guessed at it," I replied, carefully judging her reaction, "Mind you, it is not obvious, but there are certain…elements about you that scream Malfoy."

Noting her expression, I almost smiled at her discomfort, "Relax. You keep my secret, and I will keep yours."

Looking at me guardedly, she nodded, "All right Snape. I can work with that." She frowned, "Are you going to stay down here all night?"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at her warily, "Yes. Why?"

"Good," she nodded, "I'm staying down here too. I have no intention of placing myself in that situation."

"Fine," I murmured, "No problem."


	10. Winter Breaking

_**Chapter 33: Sirius Black**_

_--December 15__th__, 1975; Platform 9 ¾._

"Thanks again for this man," as James and I sat on the edge of Platform 9 ¾, I stroked my owl on the head appreciatively.

"No problem Sirius," James nodded, "By now you're practically family, you know."

"I know James," I shook my head, "But I'll never understand why they'd let a Black like me live under their roof."

James rolled his eyes, "Look, how many time do I have to tell you? You're my best friend, and as far as they're concerned, you're not a Black to them, you're just Sirius."

"You know what Sirius?" he remarked a few minutes later, "I didn't see Kapranos on the train."

"That's because she apparently tried to get off mid-trip and was taken off the train."

At this, James looked puzzled, "Why would she want to do that?"

"Because," I muttered, "maybe she didn't want to go home." I looked up, "Here, let me fill you in on a little something I've heard thrown around the Black household about her." When James nodded, I continued, "Originally Aurora Kapranos had a twin brother by the name of Areth."

James frowned, "What happened to him?"

I shrugged a little, "He was never born."

At this, James raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so he died in childbirth, what's so atrocious about that?"

"Because," I replied darkly, "Kapranos strangled her twin brother in the womb so he'd never have a chance. She's a born murderer."

"And you believe that makes her evil by default?"

Glancing at James, I nodded, "That's usually the case James."

_**Chapter 34: Lucius Malfoy**_

The owl shot into the window, banging all over the place until my father shot it with a bolt of lightning. As it dropped to the ground, he picked the owl up and scowled, "Damn post office owls. Too much energy than is good for them." Untying a small parcel from its leg, he glanced up, "Lucius. It's for you."

Taking the letter from him, I opened it up and read it aloud quietly to myself, "We regret to inform you that we will be unable to attend your invitation." It was signed "Narcissa Black."

"_Goddammit_!" I hissed angrily. When my mother looked up, I shot her a glance, "Don't bother trying to find me tomorrow Mother. I'm going to pay a visit to the Blacks."

"The Blacks?" my father remarked, "You're still chasing after that tart? I thought you were going to get to the Kapranos heir."

"She's hardly a tart, Father," I replied stiffly, "and frankly, I want nothing to do with Kapranos. She's a blood-traitor. No more, no less."

Of course, I was lying. I had every intention of still going after Kapranos, but I didn't have to tell _him_ that. I doubted that he would appreciate me killing off the last of the second-oldest bloodline in England.

_**Chapter 35: Aurora Kapranos**_

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" the voice rang in my ears as another stinging slap nearly sent me careening backwards. "Well, Aurora?! Who do you think you are, eh?"

Keeping my features carefully blank, I stood my ground. "I know exactly who I am, Alexander Cyngus Kapranos."

"Oh you do, do you?" grabbing hold of my wrist, he flung me across the room onto a sofa. Standing over me, I could see why my father was feared by the small amount of staff we had. He was around six foot-five, with a wild shock of black hair and eyes like green fire. The doctors said that Areth would've looked like him, but instead they just got me, with my albinoesque features—_Malfoy features_. I had a Black face though, and I suppose that redeemed me a little.

Rising to my feet, I circled around the room until I was out of his reach, glaring at him all the while, "Yes I do. I am a witch. I am a killer. And I am the sole scion of House Kapranos, and you cannot afford to lose me."

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he advanced on me, "You're _not_ the scion! _Areth_ was the scion!"

"Areth's _dead _ Alexander!" I hissed, "Areth never made it to the light of day!"

"Because you _killed_ him!!!" Alexander shrieked, "You murdered him before he was even born!!"

"Look!" I yelled back, "If I'm such a fucking eyesore, then just let me go!"

Throwing me against the wall, he yelled, "And let you go out and ruin the bloodline?! I know what you're up to, meeting with that half-breed _freak_ at night! You have to be contained!"

"Go to hell Alexander!" I growled, "You want me isolated, then lock me up now!"

In a moment of clear-headedness, he actually took my advice.

_Dammit_.

_**Chapter 36: Remus Lupin**_

For the fifth time, my owl Vitro flew back with the message I had tried to send repeatedly clenched in his beak. Stroking his wings, I sighed, "Couldn't find her again?" I couldn't understand why Vitro couldn't find where Aurora was. It was as if she had fallen off the face of the earth. Sighing, I looked around at the Christmas gifts that James, Sirius, and Peter had sent me. James had sent me a box of Chocolate Frogs; Sirius, a satchel of Every Flavors (which I was hesitant to try); and Peter had sent me a glow-in-the-dark rememberall. Sirius and James were living together now, so their packages came and went together too.

Suddenly, I was startled by a tap on my window. Opening the shutters, I saw a large, black raven holding a small package in its talons. Fluttering in, the raven alighted upon my bedside table and stuck out its leg. As I untied the package, I recognized the spidery old-fashioned handwriting and opened the box.

Inside was a small dagger with a silver hilt resembling a snarling wolf's head adorned with a family crest. Wrapped around the blade was a note reading: "See you in the Spring. Send all replies via Aloysius." Glancing at the raven, I repeated the name, to which the bird murmured a raspy affirmative.

Sighing, I took my parcel from Vitro and tied it to Aloysius, who hopped onto the windowsill and cawed loudly before dropping out of sight.

_**Chapter 37: Severus Snape**_

For the first time in an entire year, the Slytherin commons room was completely silent. Most everyone had gone home for the holidays, but not me. I really did not see the benefit in going home. There was not really much there for me. Just a Muggle drunk of a father and a mother too blind to realize her own mistake. Sure, I had received a present from my mother; a few books I had not read yet, and a note asking me to come home sometime, but I was _not_ about to go back now.

All I could do for now was enjoy the silence. It really was only the calm before the storm, as the main student body would be returning within the next few days, and then I would never have another quiet moment until either spring break, or my moments late at night. Sighing, I cracked open my book, and began to read.


	11. Returning to Hogwarts

_**Chapter 38: Sirius Black**_

"Hey Moony, whatcha got there?" Glancing over my friend's shoulder, I looked at the small knife he was examining.

Glancing up, he quickly flipped it in his hand to conceal something on the hilt, "Oh, this is just a funny little dagger I got for Christmas."

Holding out my hand, I managed a smile, "Can I take a look? It seems pretty neat." Lupin hesitated for a moment, and then handed it to me. Flipping it over a few times in my hand, I carefully concealed my surprise when I saw the coat-of-arms on the hilt. Handing it back, I nodded, "Interesting choice in hilt designs, seems someone knows you well Moony."

He smiled a little, "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," I gave him a penetrating glance, "And expensive. I wouldn't lose something like that if I were you. That thing's one of a kind mate."

After that, we settled into an uneasy silence. He knew that I knew who had sent the knife to him, but neither one of us was going to say it. Hell, he had _known_ that I would know. Any pureblood would recognize _that_ seal. Most pureblood houses had serpents in their crests somewhere. Only one had a snarling white wolf, and no one knew why. Eventually, Remus spoke up again, "Hey Padfoot?"

Glancing at him, I raised an eyebrow at his use of my nickname, "Yes?"

"I ate those beans…" he grimaced, "but did you have to alter them so they were all vomit-flavored?"

Laughing out loud, I shook my head, a grin slowly coming to my face, "You'll never learn Moony! I did that to you last year too!"

As he started laughing too, I knew that our friendship was going to survive this. Assuming Remus could survive Kapranos, that is.

_**Chapter 39: Lucius Malfoy**_

Glaring at me from across the car, Bellatrix remarked, "You're a sick bastard, you know that Malfoy?"

I shrugged, "I have been referred to as such."

"You have no right to treat Cissy like that," she snarled, "You're a low-life. New money. A house of upstarts!"

Bristling a little, I narrowed my eyes, "We're the _third_ oldest house in England, Miss Black. Hardly _upstarts_."

"That's right," she retorted, "Third oldest _after_ Black and Kapranos. Let's face it, blood-traitor that she is, even the Kapranos wench is of purer and older blood than _you!"_

"Don't start with me Bellatrix," I hissed, "You know she has Malfoy blood in her veins, and Black blood before that!"

"Feh! And that Malfoy blood has Black blood in it too!" she sneered, "Stop trying to justify yourself Malfoy!"

At that moment Narcissa and Kapranos chose to enter the car, the former glaring daggers at me, and the latter's face a mask of indifference. The hunt was on.

_**Chapter 40: Aurora Kapranos**_

Strolling into the commons room, I gave Snape a nod, "G'afternoon Severus."

Glancing up, he nodded back before returning to his book. Sighing, I climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory and started unloading my trunk. Putting on my robes caused me to wince, even though I was wearing clothes underneath them. The winter "holidays" had been particularly taxing on me, but I still wasn't thrilled to be back. At least at home, I didn't have to tolerate Malfoy all the time. He was a real bastard, really he was.

Sighing, I slammed the lid of my trunk down and headed down to the great hall for dinner. As I sat at the table poking at my food, I noticed several worried looks shot my way from the Gryffindor table, but I ignored them. I had better things to do, but frankly I didn't have much of an appetite. It's really quite hard to eat much of anything when you're in that much pain.

I had received two gifts over the holidays, which surprised me. Alastor, ever conscious of my ambitions, if not the full extent of my plight, had sent me a new cane made of ebonwood and topped with a snarling wolf's head clenching a plumed serpent in its jaws. It was an interesting gesture, but it was the most functional sword-cane I had ever owned.

The second gift had been from Remus Lupin, to whom I had sent a knife as a sort of token of my friendship. It was very simple, a small box of Chocolate Frogs, but I rather enjoyed the personal touch of it. (Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Remus was a rampant chocoholic.)

Of course, Alastor checked in on me from time to time, as he was apt to, but we never got to talk long, he was always busy, and I was always being watched.

_**Chapter 41: Remus Lupin**_

I knew he knew. He knew I knew that he knew. We both knew that _she_ knew that he knew. He didn't seem as agitated as he normally did about it. It honestly worried me more than it relieved me.

That night at dinner, Sirius was late, and even when he showed up, he didn't touch his food. That usually meant her was either sick, or thinking.

Personally, I'd place my bet on thinking; if not both.

_**Chapter 42: Severus Snape**_

Kapranos slept in the commons room again for about half the night last night, the irrepressible wench. At least she is quiet, and does not try to disturb me at every turn. I will tolerate her for now, but I will not let this go on much longer.

The night time is _my_ time.


	12. Blood Traitors

_**Chapter 43: Sirius Black**_

Over the past four weeks or so, I had spent a lot of time thinking about whether or not I had misjudged Kapranos. She obviously, as Lupin had said, wasn't your typical Slytherin bitch, but at the same time, I saw no reason at all for her to be trusted. I had heard rumors about her while I was a kid. That she knew the Unforgivable Curses before she could walk, that she was a werewolf, that she would kill you at the slightest provocation. Pretty rotten stuff actually, but still, as far as I was concerned, the only thing I had heard that wasn't true was the werewolf rumor. I was fairly certain that if there were two werewolves at Hogwarts, I would know about it.

Still, I had also heard Bellatrix and Narcissa talk about her back when I was still living in the house. Narcissa was relatively indifferent, and referred to her as a loner and a social deviant when it came to what was expected of her. Bellatrix on the other hand denounced her as a blood-traitor and took to the habit of comparing her to me—something that I naturally took offense to. Still, though, I just wasn't sure what to think of her. Was she an ally, or an enemy?

Hell, what does it matter really?

_**Chapter 44: Lucius Malfoy**_

Only the first week back from break, and I was already restless. That didn't usually happen unless I'm at home. I suppose you could say I was a bit troubled, but I'm not sure if that's the way to put it or not. Either way, the result was this: wandering the halls at three in the morning. At some point, I saw none other than Kapranos leaning against the wall of one of the corridors, her back to me. Drawing closer, I muttered a quick _petrificus totalus_ curse and laughed quietly to myself as I saw her shoulders and then her entire frame stiffen.

Swooping in, I braced her against the wall to keep her from immediately dropping to the floor.

Glaring at me through narrowed eyes, she hissed, "You damn low-life! Don't even have the dignity to put up a fair fight, do you?"

At this, I nearly laughed out loud. "Dignity I have plenty of, my dear Kapranos…but fighting fair—now that's a concept I've always had trouble with."

"Fuck you!" she snarled, "You want to kill me? Then kill me! I've got nothing to lose!"

"Kill you?" I chuckled to myself at the very thought, "Who said I was going to _kill_ you?" Smiling thinly, I unclasped her robes and cast an appraising glance over the intricate suit she wore underneath.

Eyes widening in sudden realization, she tried to pull back as best she could in her semi-paralyzed state. "You sick _bastard!_" she hissed, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would Kapranos, I would," whispering in her ear, I added, "Don't worry though Kapranos, I won't _hurt_ you…much."

_**Chapter 45: Aurora Kapranos**_

Dammit all to hell. I should've known better than to let my guard down, but frankly I wasn't expecting _him_ of all people to be prowling the corridors of the school at this time of night. I suppose I underestimated the bastard. I knew he wanted me dead, but _this_? Talk about adding insult to injury!

"You don't stand a chance in _hell_ Malfoy!" I snarled.

He laughed. I _hated_ it when he laughed like that. "Oh, but it seems I do. Didn't anyone ever tell you a Malfoy _always_ get what he wants one way or another?"

"Look," I tried a mildly rational approach, not that I had much choice. It was either be rational, or _Crucio_ him until his ears bled—and somehow, I didn't think I could get away with that on campus. "Look," I said, "You've got nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to gain by doing this. Killing me, maybe, but _this?_ This'll get you nowhere."

"On the contrary," he replied softly, "This can get me anywhere I want. The House of Kapranos has many treasures far more alluring than its daughter. Much has been promised to me if I make certain that you are never able to destroy it."

In an instant, I realized the truth. "You're working for Alexander!" I hissed angrily.

"Perhaps," he smiled—it reminded me of a reptile the way he smiled, "But that's beside the point right now, cousin."

"'Ey you!" Lucius' head jerked up as the voice echoed down the corridor, "Yeah you! Drop the lady Malfoy!"

Letting go of me, Lucius spun around, leaving me to brace myself against the wall as the feeling slowly returned to my limbs. "You!" he hissed.

_**Chapter 46: Remus Lupin**_

"Hey James," sitting up in bed, I whispered across the room to where my friend was sleeping.

"What is it Remus?" James replied blearily as he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Where'd Sirius go? He's not in bed."

"I don't know Remus!" James responded irritably, "I'm not his keeper you know. He's probably off doing something or the other. Now go back to sleep!"

"All right James," I murmured quietly, "G'night then." But in the pit of my stomach, I had a bad feeling about this.

_**Chapter 47: Severus Snape**_

It was around three in the morning when Malfoy came downstairs into the commons room. Glancing at me, he remarked, "Have you seen Kapranos? I heard she wasn't in the dorm after dinner."

I shrugged and closed my book before turning to look at him, "I have not seen her." I was lying, but I did not much care. It was Malfoy. I owed nothing to him.

He frowned, "Doesn't she hang out down here most of the time?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea Malfoy. I am not her keeper, you know."

Shooting me a look, he sneered and walked out.

_**Chapter 48: Sirius Black**_

"All right Malfoy, drop the lady," I shouted. I'm not sure how I came into this. I was just feeling unusually restless and decided to go for a walk when I came across this.

Spinning to face me, Malfoy's face twisted into a sneer, "You!"

I still couldn't see who it was he had, but I advanced on him anyway, "Yeah, me. Let the girl go Malfoy."

"Stay out of this!" he hissed angrily. Just as I was about to reply, his eyes widened and he crumpled to the floor. Standing behind him, hands clenched tightly around a long, black cane, was Aurora Kapranos.

Stunned, she nearly dropped the cane, "_You?_"

Taking a step back, I replied, "_Kapranos!_" It looked to me like I was in deep shit here.

Taking a step forward, she surprised me by extending a hand, "Thanks. The bastard caught me off-guard. I wouldn't have expected that from you Sirius Black."

"Well frankly," I shook her hand tentatively, "I didn't know it was you, Kapranos."

"Aurora," she corrected me almost irritably, "My name is Aurora." She paused, "I really don't mean any harm toward Remus. He's just a friend. And when you're a blood-traitor like I am…well you need all the help you can get."

Glancing at her in surprise, I replied, "_You're_ a blood-traitor?!"

She laughed. It was a short bitter sound not unlike the hiss of a snake. "With the company I keep? I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner Sirius."

Laughing nervously, I nodded, "I suppose so…ah…well…aren't you going back up to the dorms?"

"No," she replied, "I haven't slept there since the ball. I don't trust your cousins. I've been staying in the commons room mostly. Snape's in there, but he's harmless."

"Oh," I nodded, mentally laughing at the thought of her and Snape tolerating each other, "I suppose that makes sense."

Suddenly, she stopped at a door, "Ah, the Room of Requirement. This is my stop."

"Oh well, g'night Kapran—" I caught myself, "Aurora."

"G'night Sirius," she paused, then remarked, "funny thing about worgs. They won't show themselves if they don't trust the people looking for them."

As the door shut, I stood there staring at it. "The hell?"

Oh, and just for the record, I never did get back to sleep that night.


	13. Misconceptions

_**Chapter 49: Lucius Malfoy**_

Sitting at breakfast, I could barely stay awake through the enormous headache throbbing through my skull. Glaring at Kapranos, I was even more irritated when she ignored me. And to think I had almost had her last night. Or I would've if that damn Black boy hadn't stepped in. I wish I had searched her before I had toyed with her. Then I would have known she had that damn walking stick with her. I had apparently been found lying unconscious in the hallway early that morning after Kapranos had knocked me out. It wasn't until later that I learned that she had never even gone back to the commons room. Judging from the whispered conversations and furtive glances coming from the Gryffindor table, I could only imagine where she had been. Surely she wouldn't have done it though. She wasn't the type to do something out of spite like that without thinking it through. Sure he was a pureblood, better than that half-breed bastard, Moody, but a blood-traitor nonetheless. Merlin knows they deserved each other, but I didn't like it dammit.

_**Chapter 50: Aurora Kapranos**_

After my bizarre encounter with Sirius, I was able to find a decent night's sleep in the Room of Requirement. I almost felt bad about bringing up the "worgs" to him though. It was unlike me to toy around like that. Hell, I didn't even toy with Alastor like that.

Either way, it was rather entertaining to watch Lucius fuming over it. It had occurred to me that he must think I shagged Sirius, which I certainly didn't. Either way, it amused me and worried me at the same time. On the one hand, he could pretty much tell anyone he wished what he thought had occurred, but then again, it's not as if I had much of a good reputation to begin with, I suppose.

Still, all the controversy made the entire day quite miserable for me, and even left me longing for the spring break that wouldn't come for at least two and a half months. It was worst in D.A.D.A. and Potions, where I felt the eyes, both Gryffindor and Slytherin on my back the whole time. It even went on to the extent that I didn't even eat lunch in the great hall. I knew that Sirius was getting similar looks from the Slytherins and Lucius from the Gryffindors, but neither had to deal with both. Around dinner time, I attempted to contact Alastor, but with minimal effect—he was always busy these days, but it wasn't really his fault.

That night, I sucked it up and slept in the dorm, half-expecting not to wake up.

_**Chapter 51: Remus Lupin**_

It was about early evening when I finally caught Sirius alone. "What the _hell_ is going on Sirius?" I hissed. I had been hearing a lot of strange things about him all day, but I wanted to hear it from him.

Looking at me suspiciously, he replied, "I didn't even touch her, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what the hell happened that seems to make everyone think you did?!"

Sighing, he looked at me levelly, "I was restless, so I took a walk, and just happened to come upon Malfoy, who had her pinned to the wall."

I raised an eyebrow, "He had Aurora pinned to the wall?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I think he had caught her off-guard, zapped her."

"All right," I sighed, "Then what?"

"Then I figured I should step in, keep in mind that I didn't realize it was Aurora at the time, and yelled at him to let her go."

"You did _what_?" I cut in incredulously.

"I yelled at him," Sirius scowled, "Then he turned around and she hit him in the back of the head with a cane. He dropped to the ground. There we were. We talked for a while, and that was it."

"That was it?" I looked at him skeptically. Sirius was one of my closest friends, but honestly, given his reputation, I wasn't sure whether or not to trust him on this one. "Then what's up with all the rumors about the two of you?"

"Well," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that neither one of us went back to our rooms. I ended up sneaking off to Hogsmeade, and Aurora apparently spent the night in the Room of Requirement. The rumor was doubtlessly spread by Malfoy and my cousins."

I sighed, I guess in relief, "So you guys didn't…" I trailed off.

He scowled again, "No! Of course not! I barely even know her! Besides," he paused, "I'd have to clear it with you first, right?"

I laughed nervously, "I guess so Sirius."

As I turned to go up to dinner, he grabbed my arm, "Hey Remus? Did she ever say anything weird to you about worgs or anything like that?"

I frowned, "No. Why?"

He shook his head, "Just wondering I suppose, that's all."

I don't know what she said to him to spur such a strange reaction in someone as jaded as Sirius, but on the other hand, I don't much care to know.

_**Chapter 52: Severus Snape**_

Last night, Kapranos slept in the dorm room. Looks like I made my point, even if she was unaware of my involvement. Sometimes Malfoy's little rants were useful after all. Perhaps it was cruel of me to do, but hell, it didn't much matter to me, I just put the right words in the right ears and let things take care of themselves. The results were brilliant. She was so paranoid, she had to sleep in the dorm room to avoid scrutiny, which left me with the commons room all to myself once more.

_**Chapter 53: Sirius Black**_

"Goddammit James!" I slammed my fist against the wall of the commons room, "I didn't so much as touch the broad! Okay, so I shook her damn hand, but what's that got to do with it!"

James nodded, "All right, but what's with the first name basis all of the sudden?"

I scowled, "If there's one thing I can understand, James, it's a blood-traitor's wish to be disassociated from her family. This doesn't mean I like her James, it just means I respect her enough to oblige her that."

"If you say so, Sirius," he murmured, "I believe you." Still, as he walked out of the room, I could tell he was lying. Sighing, I rested my head in my hands and stared into the fire. What the hell was I supposed to do? Even my best friend didn't believe me. I couldn't even imagine what she was going through, what with the whole Slytherin house scrutinizing her, not to mention sleeping in the same room as my cousins. But seriously, I barely even knew her, and as far as I was concerned, assuming she was single at any point, Remus had first call.

Dammit, I was just as fucked as she was. When I got my hands on the bastard who spread that rubbish around, it was going to get ugly.

_**Chapter 54: Lucius Malfoy**_

"Did you do it Kapranos?" I glanced at the back of her head as she wrote down an assignment in a leather-bound notebook.

"Did I do _what,_ Lucius?" came the response.

Losing my patience, I snapped, "Did you fuck Sirius Black?" I really would have rather not used that term, but at the time, it seemed the only appropriate one.

Turning around, she scowled, "No. Of course not. I don't know why you're so concerned with who may or may not be sleeping with me. Is my getting involved with a pureblood that important to you and my father?"

Taken aback by her response, I paused for a moment, "Well, yes. Your house is dying out and its fate rests on your shoulders, doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

She shrugged, "Not really. With the things that I've gone through, I'd just as soon the name Kapranos be wiped from the pages of history. But what do you care?" she turned on me, eyes blazing dully, "The point for you is that I didn't fuck Black, hell I didn't fuck _anyone_. Leave me alone!"

As I watched her retreating back, I turned a little and glanced at Narcissa and Bellatrix, who stood by the wayside. Neither one seemed to be paying attention, but knew better. They had heard every word of it.


	14. Schisms

_**Chapter 55: Aurora Kapranos**_

Slamming the door to the prefect's bath, I slid to the floor and then let slip a small groan as I spotted the curly red locks belonging to Lily Evans, the Gryffindor House prefect, and my opposite number. I didn't particularly have anything against her, but as far as I knew, she hated me.

At that moment, she turned and saw me. Before she even opened her mouth, I caught her, "No. I didn't. It's all a bunch of rubbish someone started."

Blinking, she frowned a little, "You didn't what?"

I stared at her, "Are you saying you don't _know?"_

She stared back at me for a minute and then a look of realization crossed her features, "Oh! The thing about Sirius? What a load of bull. James believes it, but that's only because he knows how Sirius is about this kind of thing, but me? Not a chance."

"Great," I muttered, "that makes four people who know it never happened. You, Remus, Sirius, and myself."

"You know, Kapranos," she remarked, "It's funny that Lupin would be one of the ones to believe you."

I glanced up suspiciously, "Why's that Evans?"

"Well," she paused, "because James thinks that Sirius is trying to scare Lupin off. He says that Sirius has, as he puts it, 'wanted to get in your pants' ever since he found out that poor Lupin was sweet on you."

"Brilliant, just bloody brilliant." Suddenly, I heard a faint buzzing noise, "Er…could you excuse me for a bit?"

As soon as she was out of the room, I took out the mirror, but when I saw the look on Alastor's face, my heart faltered. "Alastor, I didn't," I managed to choke out, "surely you don't believe—"

"Quiet!" he rapped, startling me into silence, "Look Aurora, I've dealt with a lot from you. Secrecy, lies, hostility, these things I could deal with; but this, I simply cannot handle." He paused, "It's over. I just can't keep this relationship going like this."

"There was no relationship!" I hissed, "We're _friends_! Nothing more!" I don't know why I said that. Maybe I was just lying to myself; trying to dull the pain.

Looking at me with a mixture of anger and sadness, Alastor looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of his and shook his head. "Maybe that's how _you_ saw it," he replied softly, "but for me, it was _always_ something more than that." He paused, and for a moment, it looked as if he was going to say more, but then he just shook his head again, "Don't bother trying to contact me after this. I won't answer, in fact, why don't you just throw it away? Good night Kapranos."

Then, with that final jab, he was gone. I would try again to contact him about seven other times that month, but I never did get him, and though I would never admit it, I missed him, the jealous bastard. I really missed him.


	15. Of Worgs and Werewolves

_**Chapter 56: Remus Lupin**_

_--March 22__nd__, 1976; The Shrieking Shack-Hogsmeade._

For the past two months, Aurora had become increasingly distant and maudlin, almost to the point of distraction. At the same time, Sirius was becoming more agitated all the time. It worried me.

Sighing, I glanced around at the bare walls of the Shrieking Shack. It was only a quarter till nine, and the guys were late. I was hoping they'd get here before I had to change, but oh well. At that moment, the hatch to the tunnel opened and a small rat scurried in, followed by a large, black dog and a stag. It looks like they had made it. I don't know what relieved me more, the fact that they made it, or seeing Sirius with them.

About an hour later, as we went through the forest together, Sirius paused and looked around as if he heard something. Less than a moment later, I heard it too. It was a low growling noise that seemed to come from several places at once. Freezing, we looked around, but didn't see anything unusual. Looking at each other, we kept going until we came to the clearing where James said he had put out some "worg bait".

There was nothing there, until that is, _it_ stepped out of the trees. A large gray and white wolf with luminous yellow eyes trotted toward us, but stopped dead in the center of the clearing when it saw Sirius. Raising its hackles, the wolf let out a low growling noise and began advancing on him. Standing his ground, Sirius bared his teeth and snarled back. Taken aback, the wolf peeled back its lips to reveal long, white fangs, and seeing the sparkle of intelligence in its eyes, I began to fear the worst; that the worg was in fact a werewolf like myself. I found it unlikely, but possible.

Suddenly, and without warning, Sirius leapt at the wolf, teeth bared. My first thought was that my friend had lost his mind and would be torn to ribbons, but fortunately for him, the wolf was caught as much by surprise as I was, and was actually knocked to the ground by its smaller opponent. James, Peter, and I stared on in horror as our friend ripped and tore at the creature's throat until it let out a gut-wrenching howl that startled him back to his senses. During this momentary pause, the wolf tore free of him and darted off into the woods.

The next day, Sirius appeared visibly shaken by the encounter, and was marked with several cuts and bruises. He refused to speak with me or anyone else on the topic except to remark cryptically that he had it coming the whole time.

I still am not sure what he meant by that.

_**Chapter 57: Severus Snape**_

"Professor," I paced back and forth across the heavily carpeted floor of Professor Slughorn's office, "There's one thing I still don't understand, and that's why it is that you keep giving Kapranos good marks, even when she's in the infirmary."

Glancing up from his desk, Professor Slughorn chortled loudly, "Why young master Snape, she works independently on the occasions that she can't attend class. I thought you knew."

I gritted my teeth. "No Professor," I forced myself to be pleasant, "I did not know about that. How long is she suspected to be out this time?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. In addition to the usual illness, she's suffered extensive neck injuries that she refuses to explain, but I'm sure you can manage without her."

"I see…" I muttered, knowing full well that I _did not_ see, "Well, I'd best be going."

And with that, I took my leave.

_**Chapter 58: Sirius Black**_

"Where's Aurora?" Remus glanced at me in surprise when I asked the question.

After a moment or two, Lily Evans, James' doll cut in, "She's in the infirmary. No one's sure what's wrong with her though."

As I got up to go, Remus grabbed my arm, "What are you up to Sirius?"

Pulling away, I shot him a look, "I'm going to fix this once and for all."

A few minutes later, as I stood at Aurora's bedside, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread sweep over me. She was covered in cuts and bruises and there was a huge bandage around her neck. Opening her eyes, she glared at me, "What do you want, Black?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "I wanted to apologize for fucking things up for you. Moody ditched out on you because of me, didn't he?"

"Feh," she shook her head gingerly, "If Alastor wants to be a jealous bastard, that's his problem. I don't have time for it."

"Oh," I glanced at the bandages on her neck and felt a strange tinge of fear. I don't know why. I just did, "Well, I suppose I'll be going now, seeing as you need your rest."

"Wait a second, Black," she grabbed my arm with one ice-cold hand, "What did you have to gain from that?"

I blinked in confusion, "From what?"

She glared at me balefully and my blood turned to ice water. She just had that effect on people I suppose. "You know what I mean," she spat, "Where do you get off telling people you screwed me?"

"_What_?!" I stared at her incredulously, "I didn't do that!! I was denying it just as much as you were!"

She stared at me for several minutes and then sighed, "Very well, I suppose I believe you. I don't know why the hell I should, but I do."

"Thanks," I murmured, I looked up, "But can I ask one thing? What happened to you?"

At this, she laughed the same laugh I had first heard over two months ago, a bit raspier, but the same laugh nonetheless. "This?" she touched the bandages at her throat gently, "Nothing much. A large dog attacked me in the woods over the weekend, that's all. It'll leave a nasty scar, but it's nothing to worry about."

I frowned, "A _dog_ did this?"

"Aye," she twisted her thin lips into a crooked smile, "Sometimes worgs aren't the best judges of character. They're almost human like that." Waving her hand in a small gesture, she shook her head, "You'd better go on to class now, Black. I've had worse than this before, I'll be fine."

Somehow, I believed her, and smiling, I gave her hand a squeeze, but it was cold as ice to the touch, like a dead man's. Shuddering, I headed back to find the guys. Letting Remus have first shot was going to be harder than I had previously thought.

_**Chapter 59: Lucius Malfoy**_

"She falls ill around the same time every month, and she suffers weird injuries that she refuses to talk about," Bellatrix looked at me accusingly, "Looks like you've got a werewolf on your hands, Malfoy."

"Pfft," Narcissa shook her head at her sister's theory, "Seems to me that she's just a woman who happens to be sickly and as prone to dangerous situations as she is dangerous."

Honestly, my first guess would've been Narcissa's, but over the past few years, this one especially, Bellatrix's theory was looking more and more likely. I sighed, "As far as I know, it could be either. She's a mystery to me. I just can't get under her skin."

"Oh you get under her skin all right," Narcissa muttered, "I've seen the way she looks at you."

"I don't think burning hatred is quite what Malfoy's looking for Cissy," Bellatrix remarked, "Besides, isn't she sleeping with our cousin? Merlin knows they belong together." At this last bit, she twisted her mouth into a sneer and spat on the ground.

I shook my head, "No she's not. It was just a rumor."

Narcissa raised one delicately arched eyebrow, "And you know this how?"

"She told me," I replied candidly.

At this, Bellatrix laughed, "And you _believed_ her? Are you stupid?"

I glared at her and she shrank back a little, "Yes I believed her, because I've known her all my life. If she had really slept with him, she wouldn't have denied it, and would have, in all probability used it against me."

Getting up, I paced the room a few times before sitting back down. "That's it, it's settled then. I have to kill her before the year is out."


	16. Spring Breaking

_**Chapter 60: Aurora Kapranos**_

"You're fucking _kidding_ me!" I had been out of the infirmary for several weeks now, and just as I had predicted, there was a long, jagged scar around the front of my neck where I had been mauled. I didn't mind it, it was just slightly odd, that was all.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Kapranos," Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, looked at me over his spectacles, "You're to come straight home during spring break."

I shook my head and looked at him pleadingly, "You have no idea what this means for me, do you Professor?" When I didn't get a response, I sighed, and turned to leave. As much as I hated to admit it, there was really nothing I could do but comply.

As I left his office, I very nearly bumped into Lily Evans, "Oh, g'afternoon Evans," I muttered before brushing past her. She gave me a concerned glance, but kept going. She was sensible like that I had learned. She knew when not to screw around.

When I got to the dorm room, I sat down on my bed and began to pack my trunk for tomorrow's journey. Most everyone else had already packed, but not me. Pausing, I unwrapped one package to discover it was the mirror Alastor had given me. Holding it closer to my face, I studied my haggard expression in the mirror's surface and quietly whispered Alastor's name. The mirror fogged a little, but nothing more, and sighing, I rewrapped it and placed it back in my trunk.

Goddammit, I missed Alastor.

_**Chapter 61: Remus Lupin**_

Yawning, I turned and looked at Sirius and James who were sitting in a corner talking in low tones. Every so often, I made out some snatches of the conversation, but usually only on Sirius' end—his voice always rose a little when he got mad.

Suddenly, the door to our car swung open and Lily Evans strolled in, chatting animatedly with Aurora Kapranos, who merely nodded in agreement with the things her companion said, and commented quietly on the things she didn't agree with.

Out of uniform, there was a striking contrast between the two of them. Lily wore a vivid green sweater that matched her eyes and a pair of worn blue jeans, whereas Aurora wore a severely cut pinstriped suit with her long, dark hair loosely tied back with a silver clasp in the shape of a silver serpent with sapphire eyes.

Stopping, Aurora looked around as if realizing where she was. Turning to Lily, she muttered a few words and then turned to leave, but her companion grabbed her arm, "Kapranos, you _did_ say you wanted to talk to the boys, didn't you?"

"Yes," she hissed, "but I didn't expect you to actually take me to their bloody car!"

"Relax Kapranos," Lily forced her to sit down, "I was headed this way anyway. Now, I'm going to go grab us a few sodas, I'll be right back." Then she walked out.

By this point, all eyes in the car were on the rogue Slytherin. Even James and Sirius stopped arguing long enough to turn and stare at her. As the situation registered, her face held none of its usual haughty confidence. Making the first move, I shut my book and looked at her expectantly, "Well? What was Lily going on about Aurora? Lily's never been one to talk nonsense, so what have you got to tell us?"

At my words, she gave me a hard look and then looked around the room. Curiosity from Sirius. Hostility from James. Fear from Peter. Hopefully understanding from me. Finally, she spoke, looking at each of us in turn, "Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail," she paused and looked at me, "Moony."

Surprise and suspicion shows on every face except mine, but she continues on, "I just wanted to say a few things to you. To Potter and Pettigrew," she turned towards them, "I'd like to offer my apologies for any schisms I may have caused between you four." Turning to me, she nodded, "Lupin, I know this has been rough for you, but no, there is nothing between Black and I." Finally, she turned her eyes on Sirius, "And Black, I don't blame you for what happened between Moody and I, but next time, try not to rip my throat out over it, no matter how good a story the scar makes."

"Wait a minute," James cut in, "Sirius didn't try to—"

Ignoring him, she smiled weakly, "Now you can stop wondering why the House of Kapranos is the only one with a wolf in its crest."

Sirius looked stunned, "You're a bleedin' _werewolf_?!"

Blinking, she stared at him, then laughed, "No. I'm an animagus. Every other generation, one of us shows up, and it's always a wolf. Could have to do with my great-great-great-great grandfather being a werewolf, but there's no telling."

At this point, she turned to leave, but bumped into Lily, who sat her back down and passed her an unlabeled bottle full of dark liquid.

Uncapping it, Aurora sniffed suspiciously at it before taking a sip. The rest of the trip she spent sitting in her corner, nursing the bottle as she listened intently to everything going on around her. At one point, Lily got up and sat between Sirius and I. Taking our hands in either of hers, she looked at us long and hard, "Look," she said quietly, "I know that the both of you have something for Kapranos."

"Woah," Sirius interjected, "I do _not_—"

"Don't you deny it Sirius Black," she shot back, "I've seen the way you look at her—you're just as bad as James is!"

At this, Sirius' face flushed slightly and he scowled. Ignoring him, Lily continued, "Look. What I'm saying is this girl's been through a hell of a lot, and no matter how strong she may seem, there's no telling what could break her. Compete for her affections all you want, but don't hurt her. That will only ruin things for you."

With that, she got up, and giving us a scathing glance, went over and sat beside James for the rest of the time.

_**Chapter 62: Severus Snape**_

Whistling to myself, I dusted off a book in the library and smiled thinly. I was alone in the library, just me and the books. It was here, alone, that I was truly happy. It was hard for me to admit that, but the insanity of the usual population made it so much easier for me to say it, if only to myself. It was here that I was free from Potter and Black, and being rescued by Kapranos, and from being scrutinized by the Black sisters and tormented by Malfoy. Usually I at least had the company of Evan Rosier and the Lestrange brothers, but ever since they had started running with Bellastrix Black's crowd, I had been out in the cold so to speak.

_**Chapter 63: Sirius Black**_

That was it. I was going to send a bloody owl out the moment I got to James' house. I was mad at Lily for calling me out like that, but she was right. As we pulled up into his driveway, he turned and looked at me. "Well Sirius. Is she one of us?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Eh? Is who one of us?"

He looked at me coldly, "Kapranos. Is she a marauder? Is she one of us?"

Looking at him suspiciously, I replied, "Is this a trap James?"

He shook his head, "No trap. I figure at least if she knows about us, she might as well join in."

I sighed, "Then I suppose she is."

When we got up to the room we shared, James started to unpack, "Why are you sending Moody an owl anyway? I thought you fancied Kapranos."

I shrugged, "I do, but I want to let him know what a coward I think he is. Some auror he is if he can't even handle a stupid rumor like that."

Raising his eyebrows, James turned away, "All right…suit yourself Sirius…but I thought Remus got first call."

"He did," I replied calmly, "but now it's every man for himself."


	17. End of a Dynasty

_**Chapter 64: Alastor Moody**_

_"You're a fuckin' coward Moody!"_ Black's words still rang in my ears as I carefully sliced up a grapefruit into bite-sized pieces. The message had sworn up and down that he hadn't so much as _touched_ Aurora. Taking a slow drag from my cigarette, I allowed my eyes to wander up to an old photograph of the two of us that I had, until recently, kept on my desk. She stood behind me there, with her long, dark hair fluttering in the breeze as her thin lips twisted into a curious expression that might have been amusement.

That was Aurora Kapranos for you: stoic and beautiful as a nightshade flower, but three times as deadly. I suppose that's what had drawn me to her to begin with, that element of danger that came with her very name. It didn't take long for her to means so much more to me than a simple challenge. She was strange, true; but still—

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as Shacklebolt, another auror-in–training who was a bit younger than I, skidded into the room, "Moody!"

"What?" I snapped, looking up from what I was doing.

"There's something going on, and the Ministry says they're going to stay out of it, but," he paused hesitantly.

I scowled, "But _what_, Shacklebolt?"

He winced, "I saw the location, and thought you'd want to check it out." Scribbling something onto a scrap of paper, he handed it to me. "There's a major disturbance here."

Taking it from him, I read what was written there and felt my heart sink into the proverbial pit of my stomach.

Within minutes, I stepped in the front door to the sound of agonized screaming. The noise reverberated off of every wall in the place and it was only a flash of intuition that guided me to the last door, which I swung open and stared down the staircase at the scene before me.

Never before, and never again would I ever see such a brutal use of the _Cruciatus_ curse. At the bottom of the chamber, Aurora circled the crumpled, blood-soaked form of her father, wand clenched tightly in trembling, white-knuckled hands, blood running in thin rivulets from the whip-lashes on the snow-white skin of her back, tears slicing dark lines across her face. "_CRUCIO!!_" she screamed again, her voice hoarse and raspy from yelling. As the broken body of her father emitted another high scream of agony, her fine-boned face twisted into a mask of the utmost cruelty.

Watching this, I found myself frozen and rooted to the spot. Her fury made my blood run cold. Her anger was both terrible and beautiful all at once.

Suddenly, the spell was broken as another scream rocked the chamber. Practically throwing myself down the stairs, I reached her just as her father's death rattle sounded.

Crushing her face to my chest, I heard a clatter as the wand fell from her limp fingers. She was rigid, trembling from shock and adrenaline come-down, and as I bent to kiss her forehead, her skin was ice-cold under my lips, like a dead man's.

Stroking her hair, I steadied her as she sank to the floor where she suddenly came out of it and clung to me with an almost vise-like grip. As I felt the tremors wrack her body, it occurred to me that she was actually crying. I had never seen or heard her this vulnerable before, and I was overwhelmed by the sudden need to protect her. At that moment, she looked at me with red-rimmed blue eyes and whispered hoarsely, "I'm free. I'm finally free, and House Kapranos be damned!"

At this raspy proclamation, I couldn't help but smile a little. No matter what happened, Aurora, it seemed, was still the proud lone wolf she had always been.

_**Chapter 65: Aurora Kapranos**_

"What made you come back?" Propping myself up on one elbow, I stared intently into Alastor's dark blue eyes searching for the answer.

Brushing aside a strand of hair that was hanging in his face, he ran his tapered fingertips up and down the surface of my arm, "I had a feeling that something was wrong, and I was tired of being such a soddin' coward about it." He paused, and then: "I'm sorry for not believing you about Black."

Chuckling to myself, I got up and slipped on a black silk bathrobe before proffering a similar one, "It's all right, I'll forgive you."

Slipping the robe on, he eyed me warily, "I thought 'forgiveness' wasn't in your vocabulary."

I laughed, "It isn't, but for you," I pulled him closer, "For you, Alastor Moody, I'll make an exception."

Tugging at the collar of my robe, he whispered in my ear, "Do you know the other reason I came back?"

"No, I don't," I murmured back, "Why don't you just go ahead and tell me? I'm in no mood for guessing."

He waited several moments before replying, "Because, m'dear," he paused, managing to tangle one long-fingered hand in my hair, "Because I just couldn't stay away for too long." He paused again, this time in thought, "Though, I must say, I've never seen the _Cruciatus_ used quite that enthusiastically before."

Placing a hand to his lips, I shook my head, "Let's not discuss that right now."

"Or what," he jibed in response, "You'll _Cruciatus_ me too?"

I smiled thinly, and for the first time in a long time, it was a genuine smile, "You? No. For you, Alastor Moody, the _Imperius_ curse."

Laughing softly, he looked at me sideways, "I honestly have no idea how seriously to take that."

Kissing him on the corner of his mouth, I shot him the same look, "Then take me seriously. Take me _very_ seriously."

_**Chapter 66: Remus Lupin**_

Got a letter from Sirius today. Apparently Alexander Kapranos met an unfortunate end and Aurora has taken over the estate as the last living relative. I have a sinking feeling that he didn't die a natural death. I'm not saying that Aurora killed him, but I have a bad feeling about it.

_**Chapter 67: Severus Snape**_

Read the news today. It looks like Kapranos finally got the nerve to bump off her father. She's taken hold of the entire estate, and I know it will only go to ruin. She's a blood-traitor that one, and I don't trust her one bit.


	18. July 1981

_**Chapter 68: Sirius Black**_

_--July 30__th__, 1981, London, England._

"Sirius!"

Without warning, I was pulled into a dark alley way, where I found myself staring into the pale blue eyes of Aurora Kapranos. I hadn't seen her since our graduation back in 1977, and I was surprised to see how she had changed. She was taller than she had been, naturally, but she was still almost boyishly slender. Still, just like in school, it was her face that caught your attention. Her face had since taken on a leaner, narrow shape with the same pale skin and high cheekbones. Honestly, it was the scars that startled me. I had known that she had become an auror after we left school, and that she had worked heavily in espionage for the Order, but I had never seen her during that time and had no idea the toll it took on her. Her left eye had a long, jagged scar running across it, and another scar slashed across her right cheekbone. Of course, she also still bore the scars from the time I had tried to kill her once, but despite it all, she was still damn beautiful. "Aurora," I choked out, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Shut up Sirius!" she hissed, "We've got to get you out of here!" Looking around, she flicked her wand once in the air and disapparated with me in tow. Less than a second later, we reappeared at a location I recognized as Blowne House, the home that had been in the Kapranos family for generations, and which had functioned as the headquarters for the Order during the war.

Turning to look at her grim expression, I shuddered a little, "What's going on Aurora?"

She looked at me with an expression that might have been surprise, "You mean you don't _know?_" When I shook my head, she looked at me with the saddest expression I had ever seen. "Oh Sirius," she whispered plaintively, "They're _dead_ Sirius. Peter betrayed us and now James and Lily are _dead_."

Staring at her, I shook my head slowly, "You're shittin' me, right Aurora? Please tell me you're just kidding, that this is just a joke. James _can't_ be dead…it's impossible…" Seeing the look on her face, I knew it was true, and sinking to the floor, I felt the hot tears coursing down my face. "No," I moaned, "No, no, no…James _can't_ be dead, he just _can't_!"

Kneeling next to me, Aurora lifted my head in her hands, and I saw that there wear small tears in the corners of her eyes too. "Sirius," she whispered, "We have to hide you. They think it was you, Sirius, they don't know about Peter and they're out for blood."

I shook my head, "I don't care anymore, let them kill me."

At this, she shook me violently like some kinda rag-doll—she was stronger than she looked. "Look at me Sirius Black!" she rapped out angrily, "Look at me!!" When I finally obliged, her face was even paler than usual and there were dark streaks where tears had tracked down her cheeks. The sight of her in grief startled me into silence. Lowering her voice, she stroked the side of my face, "Sirius…do you honestly believe this is what James would want? Getting yourself killed isn't going to help _anyone_, least of all James and Lily."

Clinging to her shoulder, I laughed hysterically, "Oh god…why this, why now?"

"Shhh…" pulling me close, she whispered in my ear comfortingly, "Don't ask for a reason Sirius, that's the worst thing you could do…" She paused, "Your godchild, Harry, survived. He's to live with Lily's sister."

Upon hearing this, my laughter broke into heavy sobbing—sobbing that I tried to suffocate in her long, ebony locks. Finally, as the sobs subsided, I came to a conclusion, "I'm going to find Wormtail," I whispered, "And when I do…" I trailed off, leaving what I would do to the imagination.

"I know," she whispered back, "If there's one thing I understand, it's revenge, Sirius." Pulling me to my feet, she looked toward the door with an expression of alarm. "Dammit, they're here…" pushing me toward a room in the back, she grabbed my shoulder, "Here. There's a secret passage behind the painting of the feathered serpent fighting the wolf, it will lead you to a safe-house in Yorkshire. No one but me knows about it, so you'll be safe there for a time."

Looking at the urgent look on her features, I remembered why I had fallen for her back in school. "Aurora," I started hesitantly, "Aurora, I—"

Placing her slender fingers to my lips, she shook her head sadly, "No Sirius. Don't say those words to me. Save them for someone who deserves them." Then she turned away and pulled out her wand, "Go Sirius. Get the hell out of here now. I can hold them off for now."

I stared at her back for a minute or two, and then sighing, I turned and entered the tunnel. Little did I know how long it would be before I saw her again.

_**Chapter 69: Lucius Malfoy**_

True to his word, Pettigrew had betrayed his little friends the Potters to the Dark Lord the moment that that fool, Black had passed the responsibility to him. It was a real time-saver actually. We would have had to torture Black. Narcissa wasn't too fond of this business. It was offensive to her "oh-so-delicate sensibilities". No matter. She was kept occupied with our new son.

_**Chapter 70: Aurora Kapranos**_

If I said that I didn't see this coming, I would be lying. I never trusted Pettigrew, even back in school, and I often said so in my conversations with Remus. I had never been overtly fond of James either, but goddammit, he didn't deserve this.

I was mostly worried about Sirius though. I hadn't seen him since school ended due to the fact that the only Order member I communicated with was Dumbledore, and though he hadn't changed much, I could see that the news of James and Lily's deaths had left him completely unhinged. There was no telling what he would do in that state if he was captured.

Either way, I hope to hell that he does to Pettigrew what I did to my father. The little rat-bastard has it coming.


	19. The Order

_**Chapter 71: Remus Lupin**_

_--August 20__th__, 1995, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place; London, England._

"She'll never show," Molly Weasley remarked, "There's no way she's going to show up, Remus."

"Shut up," Sirius growled, "She'll show up. I know she will. Don't say it again."

Wincing, I shook my head, "I'm afraid Molly may be right, Sirius. I don't think she's going to come. Hell, nobody's seen her since we graduated."

Shooting Sirius a look, Alastor Moody spoke up, "_He_ has."

Looking at Sirius, I raised an eyebrow, "When Sirius?"

He looked down at the table, "The night of James' death…she helped me hide out until I was able to find Peter. I haven't seen her since then. That was over fifteen years ago, but I still think she'll come."

"Who?" Harry Potter cocked his head in our direction, "Who's coming Sirius?"

"Nobody," Molly said quickly, "Nobody's coming." I knew that Molly had always disliked her, but this smarted.

When Harry looked at me, I nodded, "An old friend of ours who can help us a great deal if she shows up."

"A great deal indeed," Moody added, "She's one of the strongest spellcasters I know of, and a damn good auror."

Harry's eyes widened, "Another auror?"

I shrugged, "Well, ex-auror. She left her post after Fudge took over. No one knows where she is now, but she's rumored to be a bit of a vigilante."

At that moment, the door swung open and a dark silhouette appeared in the doorway. She appeared much the same as when I had last seen her, nearly seventeen years ago. She was a bit taller, true, and her face was narrower, but she still had the same chiseled marble features and regal bearing that marked her for who she was. She bore many more scars than I remembered; one cut across her eye, another sliced across one of her high cheekbones, and of course, she still bore the scar Sirius had given her. Her hair was long and black, just as it had always been, except for the long shock of white that ran through it now.

Pulling her coat off, she hung it on a coat rack and looked around at us, "Well you all look surprised to see me."

It was Harry who finally broke the silence, "Lupin, is this the friend you were talking about?"

Jerking her head around, she gave him a look of surprise, "Ah, you must be James' son. Nice to meet you, Harry." Before Harry could respond, she turned back to me, "Good to see you again Remus. I headed over as soon as I got your message."

"Good to see you as well Aurora," I found myself stammering a little; she still had that effect on me, I suppose, "You're looking good, as usual."

Smiling thinly, she clapped a hand on my shoulder, "As do you, Remus. You're a little grayer than I remember you, but who among us isn't, eh?"

As I was about to respond, she suddenly stiffened and turned to glare at Moody. "I know how that eye of your works, Alastor Moody," she growled, "And if you don't cut it out this instant, I will come over there and yank it right out of your head!"

Turning his eye away, Moody smiled faintly, "Good to see you too Aurora." He paused, "You ought to be more careful m'dear. Manticore bites leave nasty scars."

Raising an eyebrow, she replied dryly, "So I've noticed." Catching sight of Sirius, she paled considerably. "So the rumors are true," she murmured, "You _did _escape." Though she was still smiling, there was a distinct air of sadness about her as she said this.

"Yeah," Sirius replied with feigned cheerfulness, "I guess I did."

There was a short moment of silence, and then Aurora said, "Well I'm going to go put my things in my room. Terribly sorry about interrupting dinner."

As I watched her retreating back, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between her and Sirius that time fifteen years ago.

_**Chapter 72: Severus Snape**_

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" I shook my head, "How can you be sure that she can be trusted?" I honestly couldn't believe this. Dumbledore was openly admitting Kapranos back into the Order with the intent to use her as an agent.

"Yes, Severus, I'm sure," Dumbledore peered at me over his spectacles, "Aurora is an invaluable asset to the order. She has contacts everywhere, not to mention she's more powerful than she looks."

"But Albus," I spluttered, "She _Cruciatus _cursed her own father to _death!"_

Dumbledore shook his head, "Technically, there's no proof of that happening, and either way, we need people who are as highly competent as she is, regardless of their past." He paused, "That's why we have you, Severus."

Scowling, I conceded the point, and walked out of the room. I don't care what Dumbledore says. I don't trust her.

_**Chapter 73: Sirius Black**_

"Sirius."

At the sound of Harry's voice, I turned and looked at him, "What is it Harry?"

Lowering his voice, he asked, "Who is she, Sirius?"

"No one really," I replied hollowly, "Just an old friend who went to school with Lupin and I. A Slytherin, but a blood-traitor like me."

Frowning, Harry looked at me searchingly. I had gotten that look from James so many times in our youth that seeing it now on his son's face was profoundly disturbing. "Are you sure that's it, Sirius?" he asked, "You just seemed really depressed all of the sudden when she showed up."

"Fine," I said, pulling him aside, "She's more than that. You could say she's an old flame that just never got a chance."

Harry frowned again, "You were in love with her?"

"Yes," I replied again, "I fell pretty hard for her sixth year. So did Lupin, but I think he had been secretly in love with her for a lot longer than I was."

"But you never went out with her or anything? Why not?" I could kind of understand why Harry was confused about that. Hell, even _I _was still confused about it.

I looked away, "She was…already involved in a relationship. Dysfunctional and unlikely as hell, but they were a couple for sure."

"Who?" he asked, then when he saw my face, he grimaced, "It wasn't Malfoy's dad was it?"

I blinked, startled, "No! He was her cousin, and she hated him." I paused, "No, it was her and Mad-Eye."

Harry's expression changed to one of shock and bewilderment, "_She _was with _Mad-eye_?!"

I nodded, "Yeah. Apparently, under the scars, he's not a bad looking guy. They were friends from the day she came to Hogwarts, when he was a third-year. They were both social outcasts, you know. Her because of her family name, and him because, well, he was always a tad odd."

Harry nodded, but kept glancing over at Moody incredulously, "Well, er…didn't you ever try to tell her?"

Looking at Harry penetratingly, I nodded, "Yeah. I did. Right before she helped me escape the idiots who were after me fifteen years ago."

"What happened?"

I narrowed my eyes at my plate, "She wouldn't let me tell her. She knew. Said for me to save it for someone who deserved it. Then she turned her back on me, and I never saw her again until now." Not wishing to answer any other questions, I got up and left the table to go to my room.


	20. Dangerous Reunions

_**Chapter 74: Alastor Moody**_

"What was that about?"

Glancing at Lupin, I shook my head, "I haven't the foggiest."

Dinner had been over for over an hour, and Lupin and I had taken solace in the kitchen. Molly stood at the sink doing dishes, but she seemed to be ignoring us. "I swear, Remus!" Molly looked up from her work, "I don't know _why_ you contacted her. She's nothing but trouble that one!"

Wincing, Lupin sighed, "Look Molly. I know you don't like her, but we really do _need_ Aurora."

Drawing herself up, she glared at us, "We need her like we need a hole in the head! I mean, look at you! She's got you two acting like bloody teenagers, and look at how upset poor Sirius is over all this!"

I ducked my head slightly, "All right, I admit that what I did was out of line, but Lupin didn't do anything, and Sirius, well we can't speak for him."

"But can you blame us?" Lupin cut in, taking on an authoritive tone, "She was very close friends with us back in school, we haven't seen her in over seventeen years, and suddenly she just strolls right back into our lives, and we're not allowed to be happy to see her?"

"Besides," I added darkly, "she's a married woman."

"What?!" Both Lupin and Molly jerked their heads in my direction.

I shrugged, "It's something she said to me once, when she passed her auror exams. She told me that she was married to her work, and that someone like her, with a past like hers, was undeserving of anything better."

Giving me a hard look, Molly sighed and went back to work. Yawning, Lupin stretched and got up, "Well, I'm going to head out now. G'night Molly. G'night Mad-eye."

As he walked out, I covertly rolled my eye toward the ceiling and checked to see that Aurora was in her room. Upon confirmation that she was, I glanced around before leaving the room. I needed to have a word, and Molly's irritability just wasn't going to help things.

_**Chapter 75: Aurora Kapranos**_

It was around ten-thirty when I heard the soft knock on the door. Glancing up from my book, I responded irritably, "Who is it?"

"It's me," a familiar voice replied from the other side of the door, "I'd like to have a word with you if I may."

Closing my book, I snapped my fingers and the door swung open, "What are you waiting for?" I snapped, "Get inside and shut the goddamn door." When the door was closed, I gestured for him to sit down, "What do you want, Alastor?"

Looking at me reproachfully, he bit his lip, "Well first off I'd like to apologize for what happened at dinner—"

I waved it aside, "Don't worry about it. I'm not particularly mad about it." I gave him a penetrating look, "Now what is it? If you want me gone, I can go. I wouldn't have come if Remus hadn't heavily implied that you guys needed me."

He shook his head, "No…I wanted to talk to you about something." When I nodded for him to continue, he said, "I want to know what happened between you and Black the night the Potters were murdered."

Taken aback by his bluntness, I narrowed my eyes, "Still the same jealous bastard, aren't you Alastor? Fine. I'll tell you. Sirius tried to tell me he loved me, but I stopped him."

He frowned, "You stopped him? Why?"

Looking at him suspiciously, I replied, "I told him to save it for someone who deserved it." I paused and looked out the window, "You don't remember, do you? You don't remember what I said to you when you asked me to marry you, do you Alastor?"

When I said this, he winced, and I could see that my words had wounded him deeply. "So," he replied in a soft voice that I could barely hear, "So you're still married to your work then. Still undeserving of anything else."

Getting up, I stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Yes, Alastor, my truest friend," I whispered, "I'm still the one who steps from the shadows to deal with things that no one else could or would. I walk my path alone…who in their right mind would walk with me?"

"Yet," he said, "yet the years of fighting seem to have been so much kinder to you than I."

Weaving my hands through his thick, graying black hair, I shrugged, "A few scars, a missing eye, what does it matter? It hardly affects who you are if you ask me." I laughed, "Absurd concept coming from a pureblood, eh?"

Laughing weakly, the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile, "Perhaps, but not from you, you old blood-traitor."

Smiling, I glanced at the wall clock, "It's getting late, Alastor. I think you should probably go now, before Molly catches you up here."

Nodding, he rolled his eyes, "All right, same time tomorrow night?"

"Assuming I have nothing to do, yes," I glanced back out the window, "we have a lot of catching up to do."

Standing up, he pulled out his wand, "G'night Aurora."

"G'night Alastor."

And then, with a wand crack, he was gone.

_**Chapter 76: Remus Lupin**_

_--December 20__th__, 1995._

"Hey Harry," I caught the boy on the staircase, "Have you seen Kapranos?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she's upstairs with Sirius doing something with Buckbeak."

"Thanks Harry," I started up the stairs and stopped at the attic door to listen.

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen anyone as good with a hippogriff as you are, Sirius." Aurora's voice came through the door.

There were several moments of murmuring that I couldn't quite make out, then Sirius' "You were bitten by a manticore _where?!"_ A pause, then: "Damn…that looks painful."

"It was."

Silence.

"Aurora, about that night…"

"I don't want to talk about it Sirius. I didn't deserve it then, I don't deserve it now."

_Deserve what?_ I cocked my head closer to the door.

Sirius' voice rose in anger, "Do I deserve this? Do I deserve to be cooped up? To be forced to watch everyone else risking their necks?!"

No answer.

"No? Well, maybe you don't deserve it, but goddammit, I'm going to say it anyway!"

At that moment, the door swung open with enough force to throw me backwards and Aurora Kapranos ran out at top speed, an almost hysterical look in her eyes.

Getting up, I peeked into the attic room and saw Sirius sitting on a box beside Buckbeak, who was making soft crooning noises in his master's ear. "Sirius?" I called out softly, "Padfoot? It's me, Remus."

Looking up at me, Sirius stared at me with a dark look in his gray eyes, "Oh, hullo Remus."

I frowned, "Are you all right Sirius? You don't look well."

"I'll be fine," he paused, then he looked at me with a flash of anger, "Why did you bring her here? What can she possibly do for us?"

Taken aback, I looked at him hard and then replied, choosing my words carefully, "The main reason was because we may need the firepower, and not even Molly can deny the fact that she's powerful. The other reason is that I thought it would help things. You know that she technically can't leave here on her own, she's a bit of an international fugitive right now, and unlike you, she doesn't have an inconspicuous Animagus form. In a sense, the two of you are in the same boat. I thought you two might keep each other company. Guess I was wrong."

As I turned to leave, Sirius called after me, "Hey Moony?"

At the use of my old nickname, I turned around and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Do you still…" he trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Yeah," I replied, walking out, "Yeah I do."


	21. Proof

_**Chapter 77: Severus Snape**_

Glaring at Black, I lowered my wand and backed off, "I won't forget this, Black."

"You're a coward, Snape," Black growled back.

I twisted my lips into a sneer, "_I'm_ a coward? _I'm_ not the one holed up in my house doing _nothing_."

"Oh?" a voice inquired sharply as a wand prodded my back, "And am I a coward too, Severus? Is your pride worth risking my anger? We still have a score to settle over those rumors you spread about me sixth year."

Black's eyes widened considerably, "That was _you_?! Why, I ought to kill you!"

"Kill me?" I scoffed, "You couldn't kill me if you tried, Black!"

Placing a hand on the shoulder of her companion, who, I might add, was growing rapidly red in the face, Kapranos leveled her wand at me. "Look at me Severus Snape," she growled through clenched teeth, "I strongly suggest you get the hell out of here before someone _does_ kill you," she paused, "And if you want to complain, you can tell Dumbledore I said that."

Seething, I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. How _dare_ she humiliate me like that? That was a direct threat on her part—it was on again.

_**Chapter 78: Sirius Black**_

"You didn't have to do that, you know that?" I glared at Aurora as she slid over to the liquor cabinet and started looking through the bottles.

Pouring herself a drink, she swished the amber liquid around the bottom of the glass and looked up at me with those icy eyes of hers. "Yes I did, Sirius," she murmured, "for myself as much as for you."

I gave her an odd look, "What do you mean?"

Tossing the drink down her throat with reckless abandon, she gave me a look bordering on hatred, "You know why I'm really here?" When I nodded silently, she continued bitterly, "Well, so does everybody else. I _have_ to establish myself as dangerous at the very least."

Pouring myself a drink from the same bottle, I shot her a look, "So Remus was telling the truth about you're coming here?"

"Yes," she snapped, "I'm here because of _you_." Glaring at me, she slammed her fist against the counter, "Do I _deserve_ that?!" She laughed bitterly, "Oh how the mighty have fallen, eh? A once pround auror has descended to the rank of fugitive and companion." Turning, she stalked out of the room.

Staring after her, I finished off my drink and slumped onto a stool, "I didn't deserve that."

_**Chapter 79: Alastor Moody**_

_--April 27__th__, 1996; an undisclosed location._

"As much as I hate to agree with Snape," I glanced at Dumbledore with one eye, "I'm beginning to think that this was a bad idea."

"How so, Alastor?" the older wizard looked down his nose at me, "You were all for it when Remus first brought it up."

"I may have been mistaken," I replied, "I had forgotten how she was—she's more of a danger to Potter than a help."

"Which is why she stays at headquarters with Sirius," Dumbledore said, his eyes gleaming behind his spectacles.

"But that's the problem!" I spluttered, "Everyday that she spends in there, the more restless and wild she becomes! Hell, you almost lost Snape a few months back over a dispute from twenty-one years ago!"

Frowning, Dumbledore sighed, "Nevertheless, we _will_ need her for this. She's the last of a dying house—she _wants_ to die, and she wants to go out fighting. This is her chance to do so—she's said as much before."

Looking at my feet, I sighed, "You _do_ know the stories about her cruel streak don't you Albus?" When he nodded, I turned to look at him, "Well they're all true."

Dumbledore looked at me thoughtfully, "What makes you say that, Alastor?"

Turning to leave, I glanced back over my shoulder, "I watched her father die, and mark my words, I have never seen anything so brutal in my life."


	22. Scarred for Life

_**Chapter 80: Aurora Kapranos**_

_--May 29__th__, 1995._

"And then he grabbed a machete and _jumped into_ the damn dragon's mouth!" I shook my head, "Bloody lunatic Americans…give me that bottle, will ya?" Taking a bottle from Sirius, I examined it before pouring it into a small wineglass. Everyone else was away on assignment, and admittedly, we were both more than a tad pissed.

Taking the bottle back, he grinned at me, "Hey, can I see it again?"

I took a sip from my drink, "What?"

"The scar you got from the manticore," he poked at my thigh with a corkscrew.

"Pfft," I shook my head, "That was nothing. Have a look at this one." I unbuttoned my collar enough to reveal a jagged scar etched into the flesh of my right shoulder.

"Oooh," Sirius winced, "What's that from?"

"Peruvian Viper-tooth," I replied, "Woulda killed me if Chas Weasley hadn't brought some antivenin along."

Nodding, he pointed to a long, blacked scar that, though old, had never healed quite right, "What about that one?"

I grew quiet for a moment and looked at him hard, "Death Eater. First Order."

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you kill the blighter that did it?"

I shook my head, "No. She's still up and about, I'm afraid. Your cousin's a tough nut."

His expression darkening, he frowned, "May I see it?"

Looking at him levelly, I unbuttoned my shirt to allow full view of the scar. As his gaze traveled the length of the marking as it snaked its way across my abdomen, I felt a slight tinge of tensity travel up my spinal cord. Finally his eyes tore themselves away from my scars and met mine.

"Sirius…" my voice trembled ever-so-slightly as my fingers wrestled with the buttons on my shirt, "Sirius…don't—"

Not allowing me to finish my sentence, he clamped his mouth over mine and kissed me fiercely. Tangling one hand in my hair, he pressed the other into the small of my back and forced me backwards against the edge of a nearby table.

Arching my back, I dug my nails into his shoulder blades and moaned softly as he released my lips and nibbled on the nape of my neck. I knew I was drunk, but at that point my inhibitions were shot to the wind. In short, I didn't care.

At that moment, a clock sounded somewhere, and the spell was broken.

Snapping my eyes open, I pushed Sirius backwards, "We can't do this. This just isn't right."

Grabbing my arm, he looked at me with a wildly desperate look in his gray eyes, "Why the hell not?"

Sinking into a chair, I looked at him dully. "Because I just can't risk it. I swore that the line would die with me shortly after my father's death," I looked at Sirius wretchedly, "Surely you of all people could understand that, Sirius."

Wrapping one arm around my shoulders, he sat down alongside me. He was quiet for a moment, then: "You're trying to tell me that _you're_ a virgin? Looking like that?"

I scowled, "No! That is _not_ what I'm trying to say, you bloody scoundrel! I'm telling you that I can't possibly have any sort of relationship with _anyone_!"

He looked at me for several minutes and then let go of me. "Oh well," he offered me a bottle, "Can you at least have a drink with me?"

Taking the drink from him, I smiled faintly, "Did I ever tell you about the time I almost had my throat ripped out by a confused animagus?"

Laughing, he shook his head, "Did I ever tell you that you're sick?"

And so we continued our drunken comradery pretending that nothing had ever happened.

_**Chapter 81: Remus Lupin**_

"What's the matter Remus?"

Glancing up, I found myself looking into the (currently, at least) blue-violet eyes of Nymphadora Tonks. At the time, her hair was a short, bubblegum pink in color, and a concerned look played across her features. "Oh. Hullo there Tonks," I replied, feigning cheer.

It was true that I found myself attracted to the young auror, but as I said, she was much too young; at least fifteen years my junior. Besides, I was a poor ex-school teacher and a werewolf to boot—hardly ideal.

Sitting down across from me, she took a sip of coffee and looked at me skeptically, "What's wrong? You've looked troubled all day." She paused hesitantly, "Is it your friend? Kapranos?"

Looking up at her, I sighed, "I suppose so…I worry about her you know? She looks and acts hard, but she's really very fragile—emotionally I mean. We've known each other since we were in school, and there're few people I trust more, but she's so dangerous…"

She frowned, "Dangerous? What makes her dangerous? Aside from being a fugitive ex-auror, I mean."

"She's got nothing left to lose," I shook my head, "She's got no family, she's sworn off love, and she's wanted in twelve countries. She's getting more reckless by the day." I waved a hand despairingly, "She's one step short of suicidal, fer cryin' out loud."

"Oh…" Tonks' features took on a troubled expression, "So you and her are…" She trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow in alarm, "Oh no! We're not an item. Sure I had a bit of a crush on her back in school, but nothing ever came of it."

"Why not? Was she with Sirius or something?"

At this, my other eyebrow shot up, "Oh heavens no! She and Sirius only barely got along for my sake! No, she was in a relationship with Alastor."

Tonks' eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "_She_ was with _Mad-eye_?!" She shook her head, "Strewth! That must've been an odd couple!"

Laughing, I shook my head, "Actually, they were quite the pair—striking to say the least. They separated toward the end of our sixth year; shortly before her father's death over an unfortunate set of rumors involving her and Sirius."

Tonks nodded, "Mad-eye's never forgiven her for abandoning her post. That's what he says anyway." She shrugged, "Says it was 'bloody flighty' of her, but if you ask me, she's not the type to just do that without a damn good reason."

"Yeah," I rested my chin in one hand, "I wish I knew what happened to make her leave like that. You should have seen her back when she wasn't so bitter and reclusive."

"I would've liked to see her when she was in her prime," Tonks mused thoughtfully, "She must have been and amazing auror."

"She still is," I murmured, "that's the only reason she's here. Otherwise, not even Dumbledore would keep someone as volatile as her on the Order. Don't get me wrong though," I looked up at her, "this is a tremendous risk for her as well. If she's caught, she doesn't even get a trial—she's to be sent straight to Azkaban."

"Damn," she muttered, "No wonder you're worried about her."


	23. Beyond the Veil

_**Chapter 82: Severus Snape**_

_--June 13__th__, 1996; Hogwarts._

As I stalked out of Umbridge's office, I was both agitated and puzzled. I knew what Potter was talking about, but as to why, it might as well have been gibberish. Black was nowhere near the Department of Mysteries. (I knew this because I had just spoken to Lupin and had seen Black milling about in the background.)

Oh well. It wasn't my problem. I honestly could care less about what happened to him.

_**Chapter 83: Sirius Black**_

"I'm going and that's final!" Glaring at the others, I dared them to deny me the right to go.

"Fine," Alastor folded his arms over his chest, "But Kapranos stays."

"The _hell_ I do!" Aurora hissed angrily, "I'm going as well." Tossing her head defiantly, she glared at Alastor, "And I'd like to see you try and stop me, Alastor Moody."

Narrowing his eyes, Alastor looked at the two of us. "Very well," he growled irritably, "Come on."

_**Chapter 84: Alastor Moody**_

I couldn't believe they had forced me into this. Either way, there wasn't time to think about it. Everything seemed to be happening at once. One moment I was fighting about three or four Death Eaters, the next I was shoved aside as Bellatrix Black streaked past with Potter hot on her tail. It wasn't until much later that I would find out what happened. One thing I will never forget though, is the heart-rending shriek of pain that ripped through the Department both mid-way and toward the end of the fight, and the look on Lupin's face when he told me what had happened.

_**Chapter 85: Aurora Kapranos**_

The moment that I watched Sirius fall through the veil, I knew it was over—that he was dead. There was nothing I could do about it. Looking over, I saw the Potter boy; James' son, and knew he had seen the same thing. Turning his head in my direction, he gave me a desperate look, as if asking permission to go after his godfather's murderer, and as much as I would've liked to do it myself, I gave him a small nod, and set upon his former opponents, not looking back as the boy ran after her.

Then things got worse.

Toward the end of the fight, a small group of Ministry Officials burst into the room and started toward me. Whirling to face them, I waved my wand and uttered a curse, sending each one sprawling to the floor before disapparating to the only place I knew to—Blowne House. It served mainly as a warehouse now, but that wasn't the point.

Who would have thought that I would someday flee to the very place that I had once sought to escape time and time again?

The prodigal daughter had returned home, and this time, there would be no fatted calf—there would only be blood and regret.

_**Chapter 86: Remus Lupin**_

Grabbing my arm, Alastor looked at the stunned Ministry officials, and then at me. "Go find her," he hissed, "Find her and get her the hell out of London!"

"But how the hell am I supposed to find her?!" I hissed back, "Just apparate into random places?"

"No!" Alastor gave me a glare that would've startled even a feeding manticore, "She's at Blowne House! There's nowhere else that she would think to go!"

Nodding (he _did_ have an excellent point there), I flicked my wand and disapparated for a few seconds before apparating again in a dark room cloaked in dust. Blowne House.

Following my instincts, I went down a flight of stairs and found her kneeling on the cold stone floor of what was once some sort of dungeon. In an instant, I knew that she had been one of the first to see what had happened to Sirius.

I had seen her anger before, and knew how dangerous and terrible it could be, but I think now that the sight of Aurora Kapranos in grief is far more terrible in the same darkly beautiful way that her rages always were.

Hearing my footsteps, she raised her head to face me, icy tears forming dark lines on her pale face, her strange eyes blazing like blue flames. "What are you doing here?" she finally said through the tightness in her throat.

Just watching her, I felt my own throat tightening. Kneeling next to her, I put an arm around her shoulders and leaned her head on my arm. "I know what happened," I whispered into her hair, "and I know what you think, but believe me Aurora, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Shaking her head, Aurora pulled away from me, "Doesn't matter…it's my fault…and besides, I'm going to Azkaban anyway."

Shaking her by the shoulders, I leaned in until I was in her face, "Listen to me Aurora Kapranos! You are _not_ going to Azkaban, I'm going to make sure of that."

Looking at me hard, she shook her head and murmured something that I didn't quite catch. "What?" I lowered my voice, "What'd you say?"

"I said that there's nothing you can do," she replied, "All those Ministry officials in the Department? That was my doing. They'll be sending in aurors soon." Her lips twisted into a rueful smile, "Maybe even your dear young Tonks?" When I opened my mouth to protest, she laughed bitterly, "I'm not blind Remus. Don't worry, I have no intention of putting up a fight. I'm just going to go."

"Don't do this Aurora," I said, nearly pleading with her, "You're about all I've got left."

Standing up, she looked down at me with a puzzled expression, "Funny. I think someone once said the same thing to me a long time ago in this same room." She narrowed her eyes, "Go back to them Remus, and tell Alastor this: What I do is of my own will. I'm not his or Dumbledore's pawn."

"But Aurora," I pleaded, "Azkaban…"

She shook her head, "Azkaban is simply trading one cage for another my friend."

And then she vanished with a loud crack like the snapping of fire.

_**Chapter 87: Severus Snape**_

_--June 30__th__, 1996._

"So she's really gone?" I glanced at Dumbledore from across the table.

The older wizard nodded solemnly, "Yes Severus. She turned herself in and was put away immediately without a trial."

"She has a life sentence, I suppose?"

At this, Dumbledore shook his head, "No. She's scheduled for execution on October of 1997."

"Interesting…" smiling to myself, I finished my drink, and stalked out of the Hog's Head.


	24. Azkaban

_**Chapter 88: Lucius Malfoy**_

_--July 5__th__, 1997; Azkaban Prison._

"How fall the mighty have fallen," Kapranos sneered from her cell, which was only a few feet from mine, "Here I am, and here you are. Two fallen aristocrats—different sides of the same goddamn coin, eh?"

"Leave it alone Kapranos," I spat, "At least I'm in here for honorable reasons."

"Ha!" she laughed sharply, "Let's see, blackmail and suspected Death Eater activities? If that's honorable, I'd hate to see your idea of dishonorable behavior."

"What," I shot back, "Like destroying the second oldest bloodline in England?"

Before she could answer, Kapranos' eyes went wide and without a word, she melded back into the darkness of her cell. Then I felt it. Dementor aura. Silently, I followed Kapranos' lead and made myself as small as possible, shielding my mind from possible assault.

_**Chapter 89: Alastor Moody**_

_--July 9th, 1997; Hogwarts._

"It's a real pity," shaking my head, I glanced at Lupin and Tonks, "Four losses in one year…Sirius and Albus dead, Aurora in Azkaban, and Severus a traitor…"

Nodding, Lupin sighed, "I take it you've given no thought to Tonks' proposition then?"

Giving the girl a hard look, I turned back to Lupin, "If we go through with it, it will mean certain death for all of us if we're caught. Do you really want to risk that?"

Lupin nodded, "She's my friend. Besides, what's one less werewolf?"

Biting my lip, I glanced back at the crowd, "Very well…we go tomorrow night."

_**Chapter 90: Aurora Kapranos**_

_--July 9__th__, 1997; Azkaban Prison._

Staring at the wall of my cell, I can't help but wonder how they intend to execute me, though I suspect I'll have to fall victim to the Dementor's Kiss. Not a thrilling thought to be sure, but thoughts like that keep me sane. Malfoy had had a mental break-down a few days ago and I hadn't talked to him since. Not that I wanted anything to do with him in the first place, it just helped to have a familiar face, however unsavory it may be.

I hear rumors of odd goings on around the exterior of the prison. Weird animal appearances and the like, but I didn't really pay attention. I had heard about the Order's situation, and I frankly didn't expect the Order to survive much longer, what with Dumbledore dead and all. I always knew Snape had never changed his spots. Anyway, that doesn't much matter right now. Perhaps I'll carve my life story into the wall of the cell—"I, Aurora Draconis Kapranos, being of sound mind…"

Ha. Yeah right. Sound mind.


	25. Jail Break

_**Chapter 91: Remus Lupin**_

_--July 10__th__, 1997. Azkaban Prison. Midnight._

Glancing at me, Moody shook his head, "Are you absolutely _sure_ you guys want to go through with this?"

Turning to look at him, I replied, "Yes Alastor, I do, and so do you, you just won't admit that you want this just as badly as I do, if not more."

Suddenly, an old man walked into the clearing and morphed his features back into Tonks'. "So," she leaned against a tree, "What's the plan?"

Sitting on a tree stump, I looked at Tonks and Alastor, "Well, we know that Aurora is being kept in a secluded section of the eastern wing, and is heavily guarded by a squad of four Dementors."

"Hmmm…" Alastor frowned, "We can't apparate inside…so what do we do about it?" He looked at Tonks, "Any ideas Nymphadora?"

Grimacing at the sound of her first name, Tonks nodded, "Yeah, I think I have a plan."

_**Chapter 92: Severus Snape**_

_--July 10__th__, 1997. Undisclosed Location._

Dammit. I should have never agreed to that damnable oath. Narcissa Malfoy and I had an understanding, yes; but I didn't like the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange felt the need to interfere with everything. It was irritating, to say the least. It was really her fault I was in this mess.

_**Chapter 93: Alastor Moody**_

_--July 10__th__, 1997. Azkaban._

"Ah, Alastor!" the head warden of Azkaban smiled when he saw me, "Long time, no see! What brings you here?"

Glaring at him with one eye while scanning the room with the other, I simply replied, "I'm here to see one of your prisoners."

Blinking in surprise, he looked at me, "Er…which one?"

"One Aurora Draconis Kapranos. Ex-auror."

"Oh," he looked nervous, "All right, but she's a dangerous one, Alastor."

I nodded, "I know she is."

He looked at me in surprise, "Oh? You know her?"

"Old friend. Now are we going or not?"

Nodding profusely, the warden rubbed his hands together, "Oh yes! Of course! Right this way!"

Within minutes, I stepped in the front of a cell and looked inside. Turning to the warden, I cocked my head toward the door, "She's in there?" When the warden nodded, I swung the door open and stepped inside.

The form inside was battered and bruised, but still instantly recognizable as my friend. She was even thinner than usual, and her face had taken on an unhealthily gaunt cast. "Aurora?" I called softly, "Aurora, it's me, Alastor."

At the sound of my voice, she looked up sharply, "Alastor Moody?" Her voice rang out sharp and clear as always in the confines of the cell. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shhh," I placed one hand over her mouth, "Lupin, Tonks, and I are going to get you out of here."

Glaring at me, she pried my hand free, "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because," I paused uncomfortably, "We need you alive. Hell, _I _need you alive." When she opened her mouth to protest, I narrowed my eyes, "Look! I don't give a toss about your damn vow, or about your obsession with dying! I know what you went through—I was there part of the time. You're not going to die, not here and not now, do you understand me?"

Staring at me for a long time, she finally said: "All right Alastor. What is it you want me to do?"

Taking her hand in mine, I glanced down in surprise, "You still wear my ring?"

She nodded, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No," I muttered, "Of course not. It simply surprised me is all." Reaching into my jacket, I produced a long, thin wand, "Here, I believe this belongs to you."

Taking it silently, she tilted her head, "So suppose I do manage to blast my way out of here, what happens to you?"

I laughed quietly, "Oh, I'll already be long gone as far as they're concerned. When you get out, immediately switch to your animagus form and you'll soon be picked up by a transport that was arranged by Lupin and Tonks, who have secured safe passage for you back to Grimmauld Place, where you should find me and a few others planning the next step in our operations. You'll have to be updated of course."

"Right. Later then." Turning away from me, she tucked the wand in her coat and sat on her bunk. "Expect me back before dawn."


	26. Dawn

_**Chapter 94: Aurora Kapranos**_

_--July 10__th__, 1997. Azkaban. 3 hours before dawn._

Less than twenty minutes after Alastor took his leave, I made my move. I knew that there was at least one human lingering outside my cell. Sighing, I went up to the door to my cell and peered through the small window until I spotted him. He was of medium height with light-colored hair and dark eyes. He was no real prize, but hell, I'd do what I had to do.

"Hey you!" I called out softly from the window. When the guard turned and looked at me, I smiled thinly, "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Come over here."

When the guard drew closer, I gave him another smile, "Listen, could you come have a look at something for me?"

Looking at me warily, the guard leaned close to the window, "_What?"_

Still smiling, I ran my tongue over my teeth, "Is Alastor still here?"

"Mad-eye? No, he isn't," the guard admitted, "Why?"

"Oh," I gave him a tragic look, "I had just remembered that I had something to give him before he left. Could I get you to come in and get it so you can send it to him?"

"Er…" the guard hesitated, and then sighed, "All right, but no funny business, all right?"

"Gotcha," I nodded as he unlocked the door, but as he unlocked the door, but as he stepped in, I slid a dagger in between his ribs and into his heart. Idiot. They had been so concerned with de-wanding me that it had never occurred to them to check for mundane weapons.

Slipping out of my cell, I crept along the empty corridors wondering where my squad of Dementors had gone off to. Suddenly, as I turned the corner, I felt a clammy vise squeeze my heart. "There you are," I muttered. Without waiting for the Dementor to react, I immediately whipped out my wand and used the Patronus Charm. At first, nothing happened, but then the ghostly form of a large feathered serpent struck at them, causing the group to scatter as I ran through.

From there on out, it was pretty much cakewalk. Apparently I was the only person still living in this wing, which though useful, was not particularly comforting.

Finally, several Dementors later, I found a way out, and upon taking my first few steps outside in over a year's time, immediately changed into my wolf form.

Not long after that, I felt as if I was being watched. Hackles up, I spun around to see a large black horse with white eyes and fin-like wings. Changing back to human form, I laughed bitterly, "A thestral, eh? How appropriate…All right," I mounted it carefully and held on, "Take me home."

_**Chapter 95: Remus Lupin**_

_--July 11__th__, 1997. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. 1 hour before dawn._

"Before dawn?" I looked at Moody, "Are you sure that's what she said?"

He nodded, a worried look etched on his features, "Yes. She said that if she wasn't back before dawn, then it was because she didn't make it out." He looked at Tonks, "How much time does she have left?"

Glancing up, Tonks shook her head, "One hour. You think she'll make it Remus?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I guess it's really up to her now."

Rising to his feet, Moody walked over to a window and stared out of it silently. Tonks started to say something, but I quickly shook my head—this was not our fight.

It was at that moment, that the door swung open and a shadow darkened the light in the doorway. Staggering in, Aurora Kapranos looked at us with a crooked smile, "Didn't think I'd make it did you?" Knocking the frost out of her hair, she took a few steps forward before her legs crumpled beneath her.

Grabbing her under one arm, Moody muttered frantically to himself, "Dammit, she was flying way too high up for too long." Looking at Tonks and I, he said, "Tonks, go get some extra blankets, Remus, could you help me with her?"

After carrying her upstairs, I elected to leave the two of them alone. It just seemed wiser that way. Catching up to me, Tonks grabbed my arm and turned me to face her, "Remus, are you all right? You seem troubled."

"I'm worried about her, all right?" I fear I may have snapped a little, "She's hurt and it's partially my fault, and I feel damn guilty about it even though there was nothing I could've done, okay?"

Shrugging her off, I stalked downstairs to where I was staying the night, and behind me I thought I heard her voice say, "I didn't deserve that."

I felt bad about snapping like that, sure, but dammit, she didn't understand.

_**Chapter 96: Alastor Moody**_

"Alastor?"

Looking down, I saw that Aurora had reopened her eyes. Quickly removing my hand from hers, I cocked my head, "What is it Aurora?"

Twitching the corners of her mouth into a crooked smile, she replied, "Just for the record, I'm still married to my work—Nothing's going to change that."

Laughing softly, I shook my head, "I don't expect any different from you Aurora. Frankly right now, I'm just happy to see you alive."

She shook her head, "Once I got past the first couple squads of Dementors, it was cakewalk. Dunno if the thestral made it back to the Forbidden Forest." She propped herself up on one elbow, "Seriously though, _you_ were worried?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Of course. You thought I was kidding when I said we needed you?"

"Perhaps," she smiled thinly, "Now, about those updates…what've you got for me? I already know about Snape, Dumbledore, and the horcruxes."

"Oh," I nodded, "Then I'd say you're updated well enough without my help."

At this, she raised both her eyebrows, "Updated enough? Last I checked, the word 'enough' wasn't in your vocabulary, Alastor."

Twitching one side of my mouth into a smile, I gave her a look, "Normally it is, but for you Aurora Kapranos, I'll make an exception."


	27. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: July 1997.**_

_Dawn. The sun rises slowly in a dark blue-violet sky. Four faces, far apart, close the cover on their memories, and the fifth stirs not at all._

_Two of them; a man and a woman who are opposite sides of the same coin, rest in very different locations—the man alone in darkness, and the woman under the watchful gaze of her companion._

_Still others; men of light and darkness, startle as their chambers doors are opened, and as they both shy away from the harsh sunlight, they feel only sorrow laced with love and despair._

_And the fifth saw not at all, but knew it was dawn, just as the others did._


End file.
